Love The Way You Lie
by Natsume Rokunami
Summary: jangan kau pikir kau bisa memilikiku. Jangan kau pikir kau bisa dengan mudah merenggutku darinya. Jangan kau pikir kau bisa membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Karena dalam otakku, hanya sebaris kalimat yang hanya ditujukan kepadamu. Yaitu cintamu hanyalah bohong. Megumi is my OC. dont like, dont read! CHAPTER 4, UPDATE! R & R?
1. I Meet You

Love The Way You Lie

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Rated: M

Fict: Romance/Angst/Mature content

Pair: GaaMegu {Gaara S. X Megumi R.} slight DeiMegu (Deidara x Megumi R.)

Summary: jangan kau pikir kau bisa memilikiku. Jangan kau pikir kau bisa dengan mudah merenggutku darinya. Jangan kau pikir kau bisa membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Karena dalam otakku, hanya sebaris kalimat yang hanya ditujukan kepadamu. Yaitu _cintamu hanyalah bohong_

Author's Note: My First GaaMegu fanfic! *confetti*

Untuk pertama kalinya juga aku buat ini jadi Mature content. Oh no~

Dan juga ini adalah My First DeiMegu fanfic! (walau hanya slight ajaaa)

Disini gak tahu deh, apakah DeiMegu menjadi pair slight atau gak. Karena pertamanya tuh Deidara adalah pacar Megumi! Dan mereka saling mencintai! Tapi tampilnya DeiMegu disini tuh dikit karena pair utama disini tuh GaaMegu. Jadi paling banyak muncul tuh GaaMegu! Tapi karena Deidara adalah pacar Megumi, apakah bisa dikatakan pair slight? Jadi, mohon Readers beritahu saya!

Ini terinspirasi sama Official Video Rihanna Featuring. Eminem, Love The Way You Lie! Para Readers pasti udah bisa nebak kalau ini terinspirasi dari video itu lewat judul fanfic ini kan~?

Entahlah, ini mungkin jadi panjang. Tapi Author mohon, maklumilah kekurangan-kekurangan dari fanfic ini ya. Karena ini baru PERTAMA KALINYA aku buat Mature content. Jadi... maklumi Ya? Ya? Ya?

Ok! Sampai sini saja bacotnya! Langsung aja!

Disclaimer: yang pasti Naruto bukan punya saya! Tapi fanfic ini punya saya!

~Love The Way You Lie~

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Pair GaaMegu slight DeiMegu

Rate M

.

.

Sabaku no Gaara: 22 tahun

Megumi Ryuuno: 19 tahun

Namikaze Deidara: 22 tahun

Pein/Nagato Uzumaki: 25 tahun

Konan Uchiha: 25 tahun

Itachi Uchiha: 25 tahun

Akasuna no Sasori: 23 tahun

Hidan Yagure: 25 tahun

Tomoka Ryuuno: 20 tahun

Hikari Ryuuno: 20 tahun

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Dont Like, Dont Read!

.

.

.

.

.

Normal POV...

Kegiatan pagi hari di suatu cafe benar-benar sibuk. Banyak pelanggan-pelanggan datang sekedar menikmati sarapan pagi sebelum pergi bekerja yang menjadi keseharian mereka. Apalagi ditambah dengan pilihan '_breakfast time_' yang khusus menu sarapan pagi, bayangkan saja betapa sibuknya cafe yang lokasinya di kota Konohagakure ini.

Cafe ini kepunyaan tiga bersaudara. Dan semuanya bergender perempuan. Di kelola oleh mereka bertiga bersama-sama. Cafe ini terkenal akan rasa _dessert_ buatan mereka yang lezat.

'klining..klining..'

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu_. Selamat datang! Anda mau pesan apa?" suara sapaan ini diucapkan oleh satu dari tiga bersaudara itu, Megumi Ryuuno. Dia menjadi _waitress _merangkap _cashier _dan _coffee maker_. Salahkan sepupunya, Hikari Ryuuno. Yang menjadi seorang _manager _ juga boss di cafe itu. Dia membagikan banyak tugas kepada gadis remaja umur 19 tahun itu. Tetapi Megumi tak ada masalah akan itu, ia juga suka akan pekerjaannya. Dan lagi dia sudah bebas. Dia sudah lulus dari _Global Konoha High School Internasional_ dengan nilai tinggi. Ia bisa saja kuliah di _Akatsuki University_ dengan beasiswa, tetapi Megumi memilih untuk membantu kedua kakaknya itu.

Pelanggan yang baru datang itu membalas sapaan Megumi. "_Ohayou Gozaimasu_, tolong dua _hot chocholate _dan dua kopi hitam."

"_Ha'i, _segera datang! Mohon tunggu sebentar." Megumi berjalan menuju pintu dapur. Memberikan pekerjaan kepada kakak kandungnya yang menjadi seorang _pattisier_ itu.

"_Onee-chan_, dua _hot chocolate_!" ucapnya kepada _pattisier _yang sedang mengaduk-aduk lelehan coklat panas dalam mangkuk dengan _whisk_.

"Sip! Segera datang!" _pattisier _yang bernama Tomoka Ryuuno menjawabnya. Ia segera membuatkan pesanannya.

Megumi mengangguk. Ia kembali ke _counter _yang sedang berdiri dua pelanggan tadi. _Counter _itu merupakan tempat menerima pesanan pelanggan juga tempat dimana Megumi membuat kopi.

"Dua _hot chocolate, _sedang dibuat. Mohon tunggu sebentar!" ujar Megumi sambil tersenyum. Dua pelanggan itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Megumi mulai membuat kopi. Disana sudah ada air panas. Jadi ia tinggal masukkan biji kopi dalam mesin pembuat bubuk kopi, setelah selesai, baru diseduh. Dua pelanggan itu menonton Megumi yang sibuk membuat kopi pesanannya. Ya, selain berguna untuk menerima pelanggan dan membuat kopi, tempat itu juga berguna untuk demonstrasi. Jadi pelanggan bisa menonton pembuatan kopinya. Lumayan kan? Sebuah ide bagus dari sang _manager._

Setelah beberapa saat, kopi siap. Bersamaan dengan bunyi bel dari sang _pattisier_. Tanda bahwa kue pesanan pelanggan sudah siap. Megumi masuk ke dalam dapur, keluar membawa nampan berisikan dua _hot chocolate_. Ia bawa juga dua cangkir kopi di atas nampan itu. Nampan itu ia berikan kepada pelanggannya.

"_Arigatou _sudah menunggu. Selamat menikmati!" ucap Megumi.

"Ya." Dua pelanggan itu akan mencari sendiri meja yang nyaman untuk mereka. Sudah struktur dari cafe itu yang merancang agar pelanggan bisa bebas duduk di meja pilihan mereka sendiri. Tapi ada juga pelanggan yang langsung duduk di mejanya tanpa ke _counter_. Mengharuskan Megumi untuk menghampiri mejanya. Seperti saat sekarang ini. Ada enam pelanggan memakai jubah bertudung warna hitam yang langsung duduk di meja sebelah jendela.

Megumi yang melihat itu hanya mengernyit. Buat apa mereka memakai jubah sampai wajah dan rambut mereka tak kelihatan jelas? Ah, tapi Megumi tak mau ambil risiko mendapat protes karena tak segera melayani mereka karena keasyikan berpikir. Megumi langsung menghampiri mereka dengan tangan sudah membawa buku kecil dan pena hitam, untuk mencatat pesanan.

"_Ohayou Gozaimasu,_ mau pesan apa?" sapa Megumi seramah mungkin. Pelanggan berjubah itu sedikit menoleh kepada Megumi, tetapi Megumi tetap tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah mereka.

Seorang pelanggan berjubah yang duduk di sebelah Megumi berdiri sedikit menoleh. Mata dan hidungnya memang tak kelihatan, tetapi Megumi bisa melihat mulut dan poni pirang panjang yang menutupi sebahagian wajahnya.

"_Ohayou_, un."

Megumi menaikkan sedikit sebelah alisnya. Un? Megumi tahu itu. Mirip dengan kebiasaan kekasihnya yang selalu mengakhiri ucapannya dengan 'Un'.

"Un?" ulang Megumi. Ia merasa _familliar_. Ia menduga bahwa orang ini adalah kekasihnya, tetapi Megumi membantah dugaan itu. _Dei-kun kan sedang sakit. Kemarin dia telepon begitu. Mana mungkin kan sekarang dia datang kesini? _

"mau pesan ap-..waaa!" belum sempat gadis _waitress _bersurai _raven _itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, pelanggan yang membalas sapaan Megumi menarik tangan kanan Megumi hingga Megumi oleng dan jatuh ke pelukan orang itu.

Megumi tak bisa menahan keterkejutannya karena orang itu melumat bibirnya, dan dalam jangka waktu lama. Megumi takut dilihat oleh pelanggan-pelanggan lain. Dan juga kedua pipinya sudah memanas. Ia dorong dada bidang orang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"A-Apa yang anda lakukan?" ucap Megumi. Hey, dia tak mau dicium oleh pelanggan tak jelas. Ia hanya ingin dicium oleh kekasihnya. Tentu saja, karena Megumi mencintai kekasihnya. Tetapi...

"Apa tak boleh dicium oleh kekasih sendiri ya, un?"

Lain lagi ceritanya bila pelanggan itu adalah kekasih Megumi sendiri.

Megumi terkejut setelah mendengar suara orang itu. Dia tahu sekali suara orang itu, ah..bukan...sangat hapal dengan suaranya! Karena tak lain dan tak bukan suara itu adalah suara kekasihnya, Namikaze Deidara.

"D-Dei-_kun_? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Megumi.

"Akhirnya kamu mengenalku juga ya, un." Orang itu menyingkapkan tudung jubahnya. Dan benar saja, orang itu memang Deidara.

"Iya sih. Tapi kenapa bisa disini? Bukannya Dei-_kun_ sedang sakit? Dan buat apa memakai jubah?" tanya Megumi bertubi-tubi.

"Maklumilah ulah pacarmu ini, Megumi." Ucap seorang lagi yang memakai jubah, ia menyingkapkan tudungnya. Dan dia adalah Konan Uchiha, teman baik Deidara.

"Konan-_nee_? Kalau begitu kalian semua..."

Mereka yang masih belum membuka tudungnya, tertawa kecil. Mereka menyingkapkan tudungnya secara bersamaan. Aha, ternyata benar. Mereka semua adalah anggota dari Akatsuki. Yap, merekalah pemilik dari _Akatsuki University_.

"Hahaha, ketahuan deh." Ucap lelaki berambut pirang _oranye_, Pein Rikudou a.k.a Nagato Uzumaki. Dialah _leader _dari organisasi Akatsuki yang berlambangkan awan merah.

"Ini usul dari Deidara, untuk memakai jubah ini." Ucap lelaki berambut hitam panjang yang diikat, Itachi Uchiha.

"Dasar, selalu saja membuat ulah." Dengus lelaki berambut merah darah dengan wajah yang terbilang muda dari yang seharusnya atau bisa dibilang bahwa wajahnya ini _baby face_, Akasuna no Sasori.

Deidara cemberut mendengar ucapan Sasori. "Apaan sih _Danna_, un?"

"Gerah tahu memakai jubah ini." Ucap lelaki berambut putih yang klimis, Hidan Yagure.

"Iya deh. Iya. Aku mengaku salah, un. Ini kan cuma kejutan untuk Megumi-_chan_." Ucap Deidara dengan nada terpaksa.

"Aku menghargai usahamu kok. Walau membuat kami susah." Ucap Konan yang antara memuji dan keluhan.

Deidara hanya cemberut.

Megumi hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah Deidara yang cemberut. Menyadari itu, Deidara malah makin cemberut.

"kenapa ketawa, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Habis lucu sih." Jawab Megumi.

"Apa yang lucu, un?"

"Wajahmu yang cemberut itu. Lucu deh. Kamu terlihat manis." Goda Megumi.

Deidara merona. "Haaah?"

"Sini, Dei. Kuberi kau hiasan _origami _berbentuk bunga buatanku ini. Pakai ini supaya kau makin terlihat manis." Goda Konan sambil menyodorkan hiasan bunga kertas yang tadi ia pakai.

"Itu untuk perempuan, un!"

"Bukannya kau ini perempuan ya?"

"Aku laki-laki, un!"

"Alaa~ masih alasan saja." Goda Hidan. Deidara makin cemberut.

"Hahaha, tak apa-apa Dei-_kun_. Kamu tetap seorang lelaki di mataku." Ucap Megumi. Ia tak mau Deidara makin kesal.

Deidara menoleh, lalu menyeringai. Megumi tertegun. Ok, seringaian lelaki dewasa memang membuat...kau tahu itu.

"Begitu ya, un? Tentu saja, kamu kan pacarku." Deidara kembali melumat bibir gadis _waitress_ yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Konan dan Hidan menyerukan seruan 'Aaaw~ manisnya~' kepada pasangan itu. Pein, Sasori, dan Itachi hanya menghela nafas saja. Deidara memang selalu saja membuat ulah, yaitu membuat wajah Megumi merona merah semerah tomat. Tetapi menurut mereka, Megumi makin terlihat manis. Apalagi Megumi sedang memakai kostum _maid_, siapa yang takkan bilang bahwa gadis cantik yang memakai kostum _maid _ini tak terlihat manis?

"Ummh- Dei-_kun_..berhenti-" ucap Megumi di sela-sela ciumannya. Ia malu dilihat teman-teman Deidara. Dan juga takut bila ada pelanggan lain yang menunggu.

Deidara makin menyeringai lebar. "Kenapa, un?" Deidara beralih menciumi leher putih Megumi. Megumi menggigit bibirnya, tak mau keluar erangan. Konan dan Hidan makin heboh saja. Sedang Pein, Sasori, dan Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum geli.

"T-Takut..ummh..ada pelanggan y-yang..aah..menunggu." Megumi sudah menahan erangannya, tetapi tak bisa. Bagaimana tidak? Deidara sudah beralih ke payudaranya.

"Hm? Mana, un?" Deidara mendongak. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Tak ada pelanggan yang menunggu. Semuanya sedang duduk di meja masing-masing dan menyantap pesanan mereka masing-masing sambil mengobrol ria. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ada adegan panas di ruangan itu.

Deidara tertawa kecil. "Tak ada tuh, un."

Megumi mengernyit. "B-Benarkah?"

"Lihat saja bila kamu tak percaya, un."

Megumi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Megumi _sweatdrop_. Benar apa kata Deidara. Dan bila situasi sedang aman seperti ini, itu berarti...

"Ummh...Ahhhnnh..!" erang Megumi saat Deidara memasukkan tangannya ke dalam rok _maid _Megumi. Dan mengusap daerah sensitif Megumi.

Oh ya, dan benar saja dugaan Megumi. Deidara makin nakal saja akan perbuatannya.

"Uwaaa~ semangat, Megumi! Jangan mau kalah dengan Deidara!" Konan dan Hidan makin heboh saja. Mereka yang paling semangat bila melihat Deidara dan Megumi bermesraan di depan mereka.

"Oi, Deidara. Ini tempat umum, _baka_." Tegur Sasori.

"Tak ada yang melihat, Tak ada masalah kan, un?"

"Tetap saja, _baka_. Kalau mau melakukan 'itu', di toilet sana. Jangan disini. Apa kau mau Megumi mati rasa karena menahan malu akibat kau melakukannya di depan kami?"

Konan dan Hidan malah menjadi lemas akan ucapan Sasori. Padahal ada tontonan bagus, eh malah dikacaukan oleh Sasori.

Entahlah, sebenarnya yang bisa terbilang mesum adalah sang _leader_. Tapi kenapa malah Konan dan Hidan yang semangat akan ada adegan itu? Dan kenapa Pein malah tertawa kecil saja melihatnya?

Mari kita ralat. Mereka bertiga sama-sama mesum. Walau tak searogan Pein, yang sering membaca majalah porno.

"Hmm..benar juga. Apa kamu mau lakukan ini di toilet sekarang, un?" tanya Deidara sambil mencium kening Megumi.

Megumi merona. "Gak mau."

"Kenapa, un?"

"Aku sedang bekerja!"

"Kamu mau lakukan ini saat sedang tak bekerja, un?"

Megumi merona. Ia mengangguk.

Deidara menyeringai. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi ke ruangan Hikari untuk minta izin tak bekerja dulu kepadanya." Deidara hendak beranjak.

Megumi merona plus panik. "Aaah! Jangan!"

"Bukankah maumu begitu, un?"

"Tapi bukan sekarang! Nanti setelah waktu selesai bekerja!"

"Aku tak mau. Aku mau sekarang, un."

Megumi makin parah saja meronanya. Konan dan Hidan mulai kembali heboh.

"B-Bukannya kamu sedang sakit?"

"Kemarin itu bohong, un."

"Kenapa bohong?"

"Aku sedang membaca buku tentang 'Cara membuat perempuan merasa nikmat', un."

Wajah Megumi makin parah meronanya. Hey, buat apa Deidara baca buku seperti itu? Dan kenapa dengan polosnya Deidara mengatakannya?

Konan dan Hidan membetulkan ucapan Deidara. "Memang benar apa yang dikatakannya."

"Pantas saja. Kemarin aku menduga kau salah makan apa, karena meminjam buku itu untuk dibaca." Ucap Pein.

Megumi mulai merasa lemas. Ia ingin segera melarikan diri dari sana, daripada wajahnya makin memanas.

"B-Buat apa kamu baca buku itu?" tanya Megumi.

"Tentu saja aku melakukannya untukmu, un."

"U-Uwaaah...S-Sudah ah! Aku ingin kembali bekerja! Kalian mau pesan apa?" Megumi mengalihkan pembicaraan. Deidara hanya tertawa kecil, begitu juga dengan kelima Akatsuki itu.

"Baiklah. Kami sudah punya pilihan kok. Kami pesan _moccacinno _saja." Ucap Konan. Yang lain mengangguk.

"Baik. Segera datang! Mohon tunggu sebentar." Megumi cepat-cepat berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Ia ingin segera menjauh dari kawasan 'tak aman' itu. Ia segera membuatkan pesanannya.

Setelah selesai, Megumi kembali ke meja mereka dengan membawa nampan berisi enam cangkir _moccacinno_.

"Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Ini pesanannya. Selamat menimati!" Megumi menaruh cangkir-cangkir itu ke masing-masing mereka.

"_Arigatou_, Megumi." Ucap Konan. Megumi mengangguk.

"Aku kembali bekerja ya. _Sumimasen_."

"Dan selesai bekerja, kita 'lanjutkan' ya, un." Goda Deidara sambil menyeringai. Megumi mulai merona.

"_Sumimasen_!" Megumi cepat-cepat pergi dari sana. Deidara hanya tersenyum geli saja melihatnya.

"Dasar.." ucap Itachi.

"Ah, banyak protes kau, un."

"Bukan aku protes. Tapi tindakanmu itu tadi di tempat umum tahu."

"Lalu?"

"Ah, malas ah menjawabnya." Itachi mendengus. Deidara terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

.

"Megumi, uangnya ada di meja kami." Ucap Konan. Mereka sudah selesai dan bermaksud untuk ke universitas yang mereka kelola. Orang dewasa selalu saja sibuk bukan? Tapi tak sepenuhnya begitu.

Megumi yang sedang melayani para pelanggan, baik yang baru datang dan yang ingin pergi, tersenyum. "Iya. _Arigatou _ sudah datang."

"Tentu saja, un. Kau ini kan-.."

"Dei, _stop saying that thing_. Aku bisa mual." Tukas Sasori. Dia memang sudah panas daritadi. Dan disebabkan oleh lelaki pirang itu.

"Memangnya masalah untukmu ya, un?"

"kau mau kubuat jadi koleksiku, hah?"

"_Danna _mau kuledakkan memakai bom koleksiku, un?"

"Hah, ledakan seperti petasan saja bangga."

"Buat boneka kayu saja bangga, un."

"Ini seni, bodoh!"

"Mananya yang seni, un?"

"Lebih baik aku bersemedi di rumah dari pada melihat wajahmu yang membuatku mual."

"Memangnya wajahku ini seperti apa sih, un? Kau cemburu akan wajahku yang tampan ini, un?"

"Hoeeekk~" secara bersamaan Pein, Sasori, dan Itachi mual-mual. Hidan hanya merinding disko. Konan _sweatdropped_.

"Baiklah, dari pada kalian membuat organisasi ini menjadi nista, kutarik kalian keluar dari sini. Permisi, Megumi." Pamit Konan. Dibantu oleh Hidan, mereka berdua menarik secara paksa Pein dan yang lainnya.

Megumi yang sedari tadi menyaksikan itu, hanya tertawa canggung. "Ya, Baiklah."

"Dan, Ah..apaan sih Konan? Lepaskan dulu, un! Aku mau bicara dengan Megumi-_chan_ sebentar!"

"Hn.." Konan melepaskan Deidara.

.

.

"Megumi-_chan_.." kali ini nada dan sorot matanya begitu tajam. Atmosfir seketika berubah. Megumi tertegun. Bagaimana caranya Deidara bisa mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda dalam jangka waktu beberapa detik?

"Kuperingati, bila kamu bertemu dengan seseorang yang mencurigakan dan ingin mengajakmu pergi, tolong jangan mau, un."

Aneh. Jarang sekali, oh..bukan..tak pernah Deidara mengatakan hal itu kepadanya. Tentu saja Megumi takkan mau di ajak seseorang yang tak dikenal ke suatu tempat kan? Seorang ibu pernah mengatakan itu kepada anaknya sejak TK!

"Aku tahu itu. Memang seharusnya begitu kan?"

"Bukan, ini lain." Kali ini Pein ikut bicara. Para Akatsuki juga ikut serius. Ok, Megumi tak tahu apa yang terjadi dan ia juga tak tahu harus apa...

"Bila kamu bertemu seorang lelaki berambut merah- yang pastinya bukan Sasori, tolong jangan pernah ikut dengannya. Ok?" ucap Konan.

Megumi mengernyit. Hey, sebenarnya siapa yang mereka maksud? Banyak kan lelaki yang berambut merah?

"Tunggu, sebenarnya siapa yang kalian maksud? Dan aku bingung, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Megumi.

"Lelaki berambut merah, dengan lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya, dan ada tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Merupakan orang yang berbahaya." Ucap Sasori.

Megumi tercengang. Orang berbahaya, katanya? Apakah orang itu adalah _yakuza_?

"Memangnya ada apa dengannya?" tanya Megumi.

"Kau tak perlu tahu..." ucap Itachi menggantung.

"Karena bila kau bertemu dengannya, akan sangat berbahaya...untukmu dan juga Deidara." Lanjutnya.

Megumi tersentak. Deidara? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"A-Apa?"

"Sekarang...kami harus pergi. Sampai nanti." Pamit Konan. Mereka pergi tanpa memberi kejelasan yang berarti. Megumi merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang menimpanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari setelah ucapan para Akatsuki yang tak ia mengerti itu, Megumi sulit untuk fokus. Akhir-akhir ini, ia memang tak melihat orang yang di ciri-cirikan mereka, tapi dia bisa merasakan...ada seseorang yang sedang melihatnya dari jauh.

Bahkan, ada juga yang membuntutinya setelah mereka mengatakan itu kepada Megumi. Jelas Megumi takut. Ia sudah berkali-kali menelepon dan menghampiri rumah para Akatsuki untuk meminta kejelasan, tapi hasilnya nihil.

_Oh, Kami-sama_._ Apa yang sedang terjadi?_, batinnya. Dia sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ia duduk di sofa ruang keluarga dengan tak tenang. Kedua kakaknya sedang membaca buku (yang tentunya tentang pekerjaan) yang tak Megumi mengerti. Dan, Megumi kalah akan rasa takut. Ia memutuskan untuk mengatakannya kepada kakaknya.

"_O-Onee-chan_.." panggil Megumi.

"Ya?" sahut Tomo. Pandangannya beralih dari buku kepada Megumi.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Hikari yang merasa ada sesuatu yang penting, ikutan nimbrung. "Ada apa? Ada apa?"

Megumi menghela nafas, barulah ia menceritakannya kepada kedua kakaknya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tomo.

"Bisakah kau jangan menanyakan sesuatu yang tak kami tahu? dasar _baka_."

"Iyaaa...dasar _teme_."

"Kau..._dobe_."

"Udah ah! Malas aku berdebat denganmu! Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?" Tomo kembali ke arah pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah menelepon dan menghampiri rumah mereka, tetapi tak ada hasil. Mereka tak ada." Jawab Megumi.

"Sudah telepon Deidara?"

"Sudah, tapi selalu tak aktif."

Hikari yang memang terlahir akan otak pandai (bahkan ia juga ikut memecahkan misteri di novel karya _conan doyle_- di respon oleh ucapan 'tak penting' dari Tomo) merasa tertarik.

"Coba kau turuti kata-kata mereka dulu. Walau memang tak jelas, tapi mungkin saja memang berbahaya. Dan dari gambaran orang itu, sepertinya dia mirip orang _pyscho _dari pada orang yang bersahaja." Usul Hikari.

Megumi mengangguk. "Baik."

"Darimana kau tahu orang itu lebih mirip seorang _pyscho _daripada orang bersahaja? Kau ganti profesi menjadi psikolog yang bisa membaca psikopat seseorang ya?"

"_Usuratonkachi yoo!_"

"Heh, apa katamu?"

"Kau yang 'apa' tahu!"

"Berisiiiikk!"

"Ngaku saja kau kalah!"

"Ogah!"

"Hih! Coba saja aku bisa memenggalmu! Tanpa masuk penjara, aku sudah terbang ke langit ke-7!"

"MANA ADA MEMBUNUH SESEORANG TANPA MASUK PENJARA? KAU GILA ATAU BODOH?!"

"Aku tak mau dikatai bodoh oleh orang bodoh!"

"Kau ini memang bodoh!"

"Aku yang selalu ranking atas saat zaman sekolah kau bilang bodoh, hah?!"

"Alaa~ ranking dua aja bangga!"

"Ya iyalah! Mana ada orang yang tak bangga?"

"Tahuuu aaahh! Lanjut ke pembicaraan!"

Megumi yang dari tadi menjadi penonton hanya _sweatdrop_. _Demi kami-sama, aku tak tahu sebenarnya siapa yang menjadi kakak dan siapa yang menjadi adik?_

"Lalu, apa lagi ceritanya?"

"Hmm...tak ada lagi. Hanya itu."

"Ooh.."

"Tapi...apa benar orang itu _pyscho_? Dan apa hubungannya denganku dan Deidara?" tanya Megumi.

"Jangan tanyakan kami! Kami juga tak tahu!"

'bletaaak...' Hikari menjitak Tomo dengan hiasan keramik di meja.

"Agh, _ittai_!"

"Dengarkan sedikit ucapan adikmu, _usuratonkachi_!"

"iyaaa!"

"Ehem...yaa, sepertinya...kau harus ingat-ingat, apakah ada kejadian yang berhubungan dengan itu. Di masa sekolah?"

Megumi mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya...tak ada."

"Pokoknya kau harus turuti apa kata mereka. Bisa saja memang akan ada hal yang terjadi kepadamu."

Megumi mulai merinding. "B-Baik."

.

.

.

.

.

"Pein.."

"Hm?"

"Megumi sudah kesekian kalinya menelepon dan datang ke rumah kita."

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi, kita tak boleh keluar sekarang. Si merah brengsek itu sedang berkeliaran."

"Ya, dan pastikan...jangan sampai hal ini di ketahui masyarakat."

"_Ha'i, wakarimashita_."

Dari pembicaraan di atas, sudah diketahui bahwa pembicaraan ini adalah Akatsuki. Mereka sedang berada di suatu tempat yang gelap, namun banyak layar yang menampilkan gerak-gerik di rumah mereka dan rumah Megumi. Memantau apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana.

Jangan tanya profesi lain para Akatsuki itu apa. Karena dari segi ruangan itu, terlihat seperti ruangan para FBI. Tapi apakah benar seperti itu?

"Yang pasti, kita harus membunuhnya tanpa di ketahui masyarakat." Ujar lelaki berambut merah darah, Sasori. Ia sedang mengisi ulang peluru pistol di tangannya.

Sepertinya pekerjaan yang suram...

"Terutama Megumi-_chan_, un." Ucap Deidara.

"Tentu saja, apa yang akan ia katakan bila tahu bahwa organisasi ini juga berbaur dengan namanya pembunuhan?" ujar Konan.

"Yaah, organisasi ini juga bukanlah organisasi kriminal. Walau kita juga membunuh orang." Ucap Itachi. Ia sedang melihat layar kamera cctv di depannya. Memantau gerak-gerik dari rumahnya dan rumah Megumi.

"Tapi tak kusangka si merah Sabaku itu ada sangkut pautnya dengan pacarmu, Dei." Ucap Hidan. Dia sedang duduk di sebelah meja yang berisikan faksimili sambil minum secangkir kopi.

"Sudah dari lama dia seperti itu kepada Megumi-_chan_, un." Sahut Deidara.

Orang dewasa memang penuh kejutan...

"Aku sudah lama bersama dia, aku sudah tahu bahwa dia selalu memantau dan bersikap layaknya _stalker_ kepada pacarmu." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku tahu. _Danna _kan sepupunya.."

"Tapi putus hubungan." Potong Sasori.

"Dari awal aku kita saja yang terlibat, tapi ternyata setelah tahu apa obsesinya yang lain, terpaksa Megumi jadi ikut." Ujar Pein.

"Ya, kita punya dendam dengan Sabaku. Begitu pula dengan Sabaku sendiri. Aku harap masalah kita dengannya tak melibatkan siapa-siapa, tapi...keadaan berkata lain." Ucap Konan.

"Oi, Sasori. Sudah sejak kapan si brengsek itu bersikap begitu kepada Megumi?" tanya Itachi. Matanya masih fokus melihat layar.

"Sejak Megumi kelas 1 SMU." Jawab Sasori.

"hey, itu kan saat pertama aku berhubungan dengannya, un." Ucap Deidara antusias.

"Dan dia mulai punya dendam kepadamu karena hal itu." Tambah Sasori.

Deidara terdiam.

"Dia punya masa lalu yang suram. Dan dia punya rasa kebencian yang besar. Jadi dia selalu bersikap spontan. Dan tak mengenal cinta." Ucap Sasori.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa dia menyukai Megumi-_chan_ bila memang dia tak punya cinta, un?!" seru Deidara, mulai terbakar emosi.

"Itulah ajaibnya. Dia bagaikan tersihir oleh Megumi. Mungkin Megumi pernah melakukan sesuatu kepadanya sehingga dia mulai merasa ingin memiliki Megumi." Ucap Sasori.

"Apa kau tahu tentang itu, Dei?" tanya Hidan.

"Tidak. Aku pernah menanyakan itu kepadanya, tetapi Megumi tak ingat. Ia merasa bahwa ia tak melakukan hal itu kepada lelaki, un. Dia hanya dekat denganku."

"Aaaw~ manisnya~" Konan dan Hidan mulai heboh.

"Un." Sahut Deidara malas.

"Mungkin Megumi memang pernah melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi karena Megumi menganggapnya hal sepele, Megumi jadi mudah melupakannya. dan kemungkinan hal itu terjadi waktu MOS. Kita dan Sabaku adalah alumni. Kita diundang oleh sekolah dalam rangka acara MOS. Dan disaat itulah..."

"Aku dan dia bertemu Megumi-_chan_. Itu kan yang ingin dikatakan _leader_, un?" potong Deidara.

"Benar." Ucap Pein.

"Dan disitulah api perang menyala." Ucap Sasori.

Deidara menggeram. "Takkan kubiarkan dia menyentuh Megumi-_chan_! Aku akan melindunginya, un!"

"Pertahankan itu. Karena bisa saja...hasil tak sesuai harapan kan?" ucap Sasori sambil menyeringai sinis.

"Diam kau, un!"

"Sasori, jangan membuat _partner_mu marah." Tegur Pein.

"Tch." Sahut Sasori.

.

.

.

"Sudah beberapa hari, tak ada tanda-tanda bahaya ya." Ucap Itachi. Selama beberapa hari ini, ia tak melihat ada yang mencurigakan."

"Apa yang di pikirkan si Sabaku?" tanya Hidan. Ia masih setia dengan faksimili di sebelahnya. Ah, bukan. Dia memang di tugaskan oleh Pein untuk melihat ada faks atau tidak.

"Apakah dia sedang melihat keadaan?" tanya Konan.

"Aku tak tahu." ucap Itachi.

"Oi, data dari adikmu sudah kudapatkan." Sasori masuk ke ruangan itu dengan membawa map. Itachi menoleh.

"Dari Sasuke?"

"Hm."

"Data apa?"

"Data si Sabaku. Dan segala tentangnya."

Seketika Pein, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, dan Itachi menghampiri Sasori.

"Apa?"

"Kata-kataku kurang jelas?"

"Sudahlah, coba berikan padaku." Pein mengambil map itu dari tangan Sasori. Ia mulai membacanya.

**Sabaku's Data**

**Kazekage Suna Corporation**

**Data Co-founder:**

**Name: Sabaku no Gaara**

**Level: S-rank**

**Partner: none**

**Classification: Assasin rank-S**

**He was a President Director of Kazekage Suna Corporation. His also was a Assasin rank-S. He has a project, it is to kill all member of one organisation in Konohagakure. Named of organisation is a Akatsuki Organisation. He has a many affiliate, because he make a contract.**

**No one who knowns that contract. However, that is a great contract.**

**Sabaku no Gaara have a Brother and Sister, Sabaku no Kankurou and Sabaku no Temari. They was a great teamwork. But, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankurou was a Assasin also.**

**Sabaku is a horrible team.**

**Sabaku no Gaara has a obsession. But no one who knows, what it is Gaara obsession. And nobody knows when he has a obsession.**

**He has a trauma. At he was a kids. He grown to be a horrible man. He so shut mouth and cold blooded.**

**He bulid a corporation. He was a rich man in Konohagakure. **

**He dont have a love. Because that is, trauma and too much kill human. But its has a news, he love and obsession with someone. He crazy to her. Nobody knows who that girl. But that girl have a relationship with a one of another member of Akatsuki.**

**This is a confession from his siblings.**

**Another complete profile in a disk.**

"_Nani?_" ucap Pein dan yang lainnya.

"Ternyata benar apa dugaan kita!" seru Konan.

"Hey, ada satu surat disini dan satu kaset." Ucap Hidan.

"Kaset itu pasti adalah profil lengkap dari Gaara. Palingan hanya dimana ia lahir, kapan, dan segala profil pribadi tentangnya." Ucap Itachi.

"Coba kita baca surat ini." Pein membuka surat itu, lalu membacanya bersama para Akatsuki.

_**For Akatsuki.**_

_**Data di atas dan kasetnya adalah kopian dari data asli. Kudapatkan setelah membunuh sekretaris Gaara, Matsuri. Sudah kuhapus semua jejakku. Aku tak mengambil yang asli. Aku membuat kopiannya. Mayat sekretarisnya sudah kubuang ke laut yang luas. Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa masuk ke sana. Berterima kasihlah kepada Naruto, dia membuat alat samaran otomatis yang bersifat Nano. Sehingga dengan mudah aku bisa masuk dengan menyamar menjadi salah satu cleaning service yang sudah kubunuh lebih dulu dari sang sekretaris dan kubuang di laut juga.**_

_**Yang pasti, kalian (terutama Itachi-Aniki) berhutang budi kepadaku. **_

_**Tetapi, berhati-hatilah menghadapi seorang Sabaku seperti Gaara. Saat aku sedang membuat kopian data dan kaset, ada virus yang membuat hampir data dan kaset itu hancur. Jadi alasan Gaara memasukkan data-data penting ke dalam komputer adalah, agar saat ada orang lain (atau tepat disebut musuh) membuka filenya, akan tersebar virus komputer buatan Gaara dan menghancurkan filenya. Bila aku tak segera memasang flash berisikan anti virus buatanku ke CPU-nya, data akan hilang selamanya. Dan usahaku sia-sia.**_

_**Aku juga ikut membacanya, dan aku tak tahu siapa yang Gaara obsesikan. Yang kutahu, orang itu berhubungan dengan salah satu dari kalian (kecuali Konan, karena kau wanita). Jadi bila memang benar begitu, kemungkinan orang itu akan ikut terlibat.**_

_**Diberitahukan bahwa Gaara tak punya cinta. Jadi bisa saja dia akan agak kasar dan berdarah dingin kepada orang yang ia obsesikan. Singkatnya, gelap mata. Dan itu disebabkan salah satu dari kalian, yang berhubungan dengan orang yang Gaara obsesikan. Kaulah pemicu Gaara menjadi gelap mata. Kau harus bisa membayangkan apa yang akan Gaara lakukan bila orang itu diculik oleh Gaara.**_

_**Jadi, maukah kalian memberitahuku siapa orang yang Gaara obsesikan? Sebagai tanda balas budi?**_

_**Kumau Itachi yang mengirimkannya. Dan sertakan dengan surat balasan dari Itachi. **_

_**Bila Itachi juga ikut membaca suratku bersama kalian, pasti Itachi tahu apa yang kumaksud.**_

_**Hn, sudah tak ada yang ingin kusampaikan. Aku malas menulis. Dan ingat permintaanku (terutama Itachi). **_

_**From:**_

_**Sasuke Uchiha**_

_**(brother from Itachi no baka)**_

.

.

"Anak itu cari ribut." Ucap Itachi datar sambil menyeringai.

"Dasar kakak-beradik yang kompak." Goda Konan.

"Kami tidak kompak."

"Ya sudah. Itachi, balas suratnya. Dan penuhi permintaannya. Itu sudah bukan urusan kami. Itu urusan kalian bersaudara." Perintah Pein.

"Hn.." Itachi berjalan ke meja dan mengambil selembar kertas dan pena.

"Sasuke cukup lihai ya. Dia berguna untuk Akatsuki." Ucap Hidan. Ia kembali duduk di sebelah faksimili.

"Naruto...sejak kapan dia bisa menciptakan benda Nano seperti itu, un? Dia bukan professor." Deidara bingung.

"Entahlah. Tanyakan sendiri kepadanya." Ucap Sasori.

"Aku akan periksa profil yang ada dalam kaset." Ucap Konan. Ia berjalan ke suatu meja. Disana sudah ada komputer tiga layar.

"Aku ikut." Pein menghampiri Konan.

.

.

"Aku sudah mengirimkan surat balasan melalui pos kilat." Ucap Itachi. Ia duduk kembali di kursi depan layar cctv. Ada lima kursi di sana. Di sebelah Itachi duduk, ada Sasori dan Deidara yang duduk di kursi sebelahnya.

"Hm."

"Kopi panas memang nikmat. Hmm.." ucap Hidan yang di tangannya sudah ada lagi cangkir kopi panas. Ia menghirup wangi khas kopi itu.

"Tch, dasar penggila kopi." Ejek Sasori.

"Lambungmu bisa rusak lho, un." Komentar Deidara.

"_U-ru-sai_." Sahut Hidan.

"Huh."

Hidan menaikkan cangkirnya hingga sampai bibirnya. Ia mulai meminum kopinya.

Baru 3-4 kali tegukan, ada faks yang datang. Hidan mengambil kertas faks itu sambil tetap meneguk kopi. Lalu ia membacanya. Saat membacanya, tiba-tiba Hidan malah menyemburkan kopi yang di mulutnya ke lantai.

"Uhukk...ohokk..ohokk..." batuk Hidan.

Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara memasang wajah jijik. Pein dan Konan hanya menoleh, lalu kembali cuek.

"Jorok, un!"

"Kau bisa merusak properti." Ucap Sasori dingin.

"Minum pelan-pelan." Ucap Itachi.

Hidan tak mengacuhkan ucapan mereka. Ia taruh cangkir kopinya di meja. Lalu ia kembali membaca dengan seksama. Matanya terbelalak saat membacanya. Ia juga mendekatkan kertasnya ke matanya. Seakan-akan tak percaya akan kenyataan tulisan di kertas itu.

Menyadari kelakuan aneh Hidan, Pein dan Konan menghampirinya. Diikuti Itachi, Sasori, dan Deidara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Pein.

"Apa yang tertulis disitu?" tanya Konan.

Hidan tak menjawab. Ia masih fokus membaca. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia berseru.

"_Naniii?_"

"Ada apaan sih? Cepat beri tahu, bodoh." Ucap Sasori.

"Ini, kalian baca deh." Hidan memberikan kertas itu kepada Konan yang memang sedang berdiri di depannya. Wajah Hidan menjadi serius setelah membacanya.

Konan menerima kertas itu. Ia membaca tulisan yang ada disana. Yang lain juga ikut membaca. Setelah beberapa saat, mereka membelalakkan matanya.

_**Kali ini, aku takkan berdiam diri lagi. Hari ini aku akan mendapatkannya. Dan menangislah kau, Deidara. Karena sekarang, aku akan merebutnya darimu. **_

_**Sabaku no Gaara**_

Deidara yang paling terkejut. Ia merebut kertas itu dari Konan. Lalu kembali membaca dengan seksama.

"_Shit_!" Deidara meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya entah kemana. "Gaara sudah bergerak!"

"Oi! Megumi keluar dari rumahnya!" seru Itachi. Ia tak sengaja melihat ke layar, dan terlihat bahwa Megumi keluar dari rumahnya.

"Untuk apa dia keluar?" tanya Hidan.

"Iya, sekarang kan sudah malam." Sahut Konan.

"Hari ini hari apa?!" seru Deidara.

"Hari sabtu." Jawab Sasori.

"_Fuck_! Dia tahu, un!" geram Deidara.

"Apa yang Gaara ketahui?" tanya Pein.

"Dia tahu. kalau setiap hari sabtu malam, Megumi selalu ke _minimarket_ untuk belanja, un!"

"Belanja? Malam hari?" heran Pein.

"Karena Megumi tak punya waktu untuk belanja siang! Karena ia bekerja, un! Dan karena esoknya pasti sibuk, mengharuskan Megumi untuk belanja di malam hari, un!"

"Belanja untuk bahan membuat kue?" tanya Itachi.

"Iya!"

"Kenapa harus Megumi yang belanja?"

"Kakaknya juga sedang sibuk, tolol!" Deidara berlari keluar ruangan. Sambil memaki-maki Gaara, ia berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari pekerja-pekerja yang bekerja untuk Akatsuki.

"Deidara!" panggil Konan.

"Ok! Kita lekas menyusul Deidara!" seru Pein seraya berlari keluar ruangan.

"_Ha'i_!" mereka ikut menyusul Deidara.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wuaaah...dinginnya udara malam ini." Eluh Megumi. Ia berjalan sambil merapatkan mantel yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia bermaksud belanja mingguan. Karena setiap minggu, bahan membuat kue selalu habis. Karena kedua kakaknya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan untuk besok, Megumi lah yang harus belanja.

Ia sudah tiba di depan _minimarket_. Ia membuka pintu kaca itu, dan masuk ke dalam _minimarket_. Ia disapa ramah oleh petugas kasir, Megumi membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

Ia mencari bahan-bahan yang akan di beli. Berkali-kali mengitari _minimarket_ untuk mencari apa yang ia perlukan. Setelah dapat semua, ia berjalan menuju kasir dengan membawa tas belanja.

Di tempat kasir, ada pembeli yang juga sedang membayar apa yang ia beli, yaitu sekotak rokok.

Megumi melihat, bahwa pembeli itu memakai jaket bertudung, hingga wajah dan rambutnya tertutupi. Ia memakai celana _jeans_ dan jaket berwarna merah dan hitam.

Megumi memaklumi itu, karena memang udara malam ini lumayan dingin. Jadi pasti orang itu memilih jaket bertudung untuk keluar dari rumah.

Setelah orang itu selesai, giliran Megumi. Ia menaruh semua barang belanjaannya di meja kasir, agar petugas kasir menghitung harga seluruh belanjaannya. Orang berjaket merah itu masih ada disana, melihat gerak-gerik gadis _raven _itu. Tetapi Megumi tak terlalu memedulikannya.

Setelah semua selesai, Megumi mengangkat dua kantong belanjaannya dengan susah payah. Itu lumayan berat. Dan berat dari dua kantung itu berbeda, sehingga tak seimbang. Ia berusaha membawanya dengan kerja keras.

"Huuugh...!" Megumi mencoba membawanya, tetapi tubuh Megumi menjadi oleng, walau tak sampai jatuh. "Huh, ini jatah untuk berapa hari sih? _Onee-chan _jahat, menyuruhku membelinya seorang diri." Gerutu Megumi.

Ia menggenggam satu kantong belanjaannya dengan tangan kiri. Saat ingin meraih kantong belanjaan yang satu lagi dengan tangan kanan, ada tangan yang meraih kantong itu.

"Eh?" Megumi mendongak. Orang berjaket merah itu yang membawanya.

"Kubantu. Kelihatannya berat." Ucapnya. Orang itu juga meraih kantong belanjaan yang dibawa Megumi.

"Eh...ah?" Megumi bingung.

"Tak apa-apa. Kuantar sampai rumahmu." Ucap orang itu. Dari suaranya, sudah kelihatan itu adalah laki-laki.

"Eeh...aku bisa sendiri kok."

"Jangan membantah. Jelas-jelas kau tak bisa." Ucap orang itu datar.

Megumi tak bisa lagi memberi alasan. Memang sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Megumi tadi terlihat kesusahan membawanya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, _gomen _sudah merepotkan." Megumi membungkukkan badannya, tanda berterima kasih.

"Hn. Ayo pergi." Orang itu keluar dari _minimarket_.

"Ah.._Ha'i_!" Megumi segera menyusulnya.

.

.

"Hei." Panggil lelaki berjaket merah itu kepada Megumi.

"Ya?" sahut Megumi.

"Tolong bukakan tudung jaketku. Aku risih memakainya."

"Oh..baik."

Megumi sedikit berjinjit, karena tinggi badan Megumi sampai bahu lelaki itu. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka tudung jaket lelaki itu.

'bets..'

Setelah terbuka, Megumi dapat melihat wajah orang itu. Rambutnya berwarna merah, ada lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya, dan ada tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Megumi kembali berdiri dengan semula.

"Hn. Terima kasih." Ucap lelaki rambut merah itu. Ia menatap kedua mata _amethyst_ Megumi. Megumi membalas tatapan matanya, lalu tersenyum.

"Iya."

Mereka kembali berjalan. Masih lumayan jauh dari rumah Megumi. Di sepanjang perjalanan, hanya ada kebisuan. Tak ada yang saling bicara.

Saat melewati sebuah kedai teh, Megumi tersenyum. "Hei."

Lelaki itu menoleh. "Hn?"

"Hari ini udara dingin sekali. Mau kutraktir segelas teh panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh?" tawar Megumi.

"Tidak usah, kau saja." Tolak lelaki rambut merah itu. Mata _jade_-nya kembali menatap ke depan.

"Ooh.." Megumi sedikit kecewa. Padahal ia pikir ia bisa membalas budi baiknya dengan teh panas, tetapi ternyata ia tak mau. Megumi kembali berjalan bersama orang itu.

Lelaki itu melirik Megumi dari sudut matanya, lalu membuka suara. "Kalau begitu, aku mau duduk di kursi taman itu. Aku ingin istirahat sejenak." Dia menunjukkan telunjuknya ke salah satu kursi panjang yang ada di taman Konoha. Taman itu ada di beberapa blok dari rumah Megumi.

Megumi mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan menuju kursi itu, lalu duduk. Lelaki itu menaruh kantong belanjaan Megumi di sebelah kursi mereka. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan di kantong jaketnya.

Megumi menoleh kepada lelaki di sebelahnya. Mengamati wajah tampan lelaki itu. Rambut merahnya sedikit terbelai akan angin yang menghembus. Mata _jade_-nya begitu dalam dan indah di mata Megumi.

Megumi menjadi merona saat lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya. Ia ketahuan sedang memandangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya lelaki rambut merah itu.

"T-Tak ada." Megumi menunduk. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalari kedua pipinya.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?" tanya lelaki itu datar.

Megumi mendongak, menoleh ke arahnya. "Megumi Ryuuno."

Lelaki itu menarik sedikit ujung bibirnya, membentuk seringaian kecil. Tetapi Megumi tak menyadarinya, Megumi memang gadis yang tidak peka.

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara. Salam kenal, Megumi." Ucap lelaki itu yang diketahui bernama Gaara.

"Uhm. Salam kenal juga, Gaara-_san_."

Selama beberapa detik mereka terdiam. Megumi hanya menatap aspal yang ada di depannya. Sedangkan Gaara menatap Megumi. Helaian rambut _raven _Megumi terhembus seiring bertiupnya angin, begitu pula dengan rambut merahnya. Rambut Megumi yang panjang sepinggang itu sedikit membelai lengan Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil.

Gaara menatap kedua mata _amethyst _Megumi. Tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedua mata Megumi. Megumi yang merasa sedang di perhatikan, menoleh.

"Ada apa, Gaara-_san_?" tanya Megumi sambil tersenyum.

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Senyumannya begitu menarik di mata Megumi. Ok, senyuman lelaki yang tampan itu memang menarik. "Kau cantik sekali."

Spontan kedua pipi Megumi memerah. Ia antara malu dan senang akan pujian Gaara. "_A-Arigatou_." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Gaara hanya tersenyum kecil. Tapi tak lama, senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian. Seringaian itu terlihat seperti ingin 'memiliki' dan 'mendapatkan' Megumi seutuhnya. Tetapi Megumi tak menyadari seringaian Gaara, wajahnya masih tertunduk.

Tak lama kemudian, _handphone _Megumi bergetar. Megumi merogoh saku mantelnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat bahwa ada pesan masuk dari Deidara. Gaara melihat itu, tetapi seringaiannya tak luntur. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya.

Megumi membaca pesan dari Deidara.

_**From: Deidara-kun**_

_**Saturday. 19:25**_

_**Megumi! Orang yang sedang bersamamu adalah orang yang kumaksud dulu! Orang yang kubilang berbahaya!**_

Megumi mengernyit, kemudian membelalakan matanya. Ia mendongak kepada Gaara.

"_Nani-_...hmmph!" mulut dan hidung Megumi dibekap oleh saputangan Gaara. Sontak Megumi melepas _handphone_-nya dari tangannya. Ia memberontak, tetapi lama kemudian kesadarannya berkurang. Dan kemudian ia pingsan.

Gaara menyeringai semakin lebar. "Kau adalah milikku, Megumi."

.

.

.

.

"_Kuso_! _Kuso_! _Kuso_!" Deidara terus berlari, ia sudah mengirim pesan kepada Megumi. Ia dan lainnya sudah pergi ke _minimarket_, tapi ternyata tidak ada. Menurut kesaksian petugas kasir, Gaara dan Megumi sudah pergi cukup lama.

"Sial, kita telat!" geram Pein.

"Ayo kita terus mencari!" seru Sasori.

"Tapi dimana?" tanya Hidan.

"Ya cari saja!" jawab Sasori.

"Coba kulihat di-...ah, itu mereka!" seru Itachi. Deidara dan yang lainnya segera menoleh ke tempat yang di tunjuk Itachi. Mereka melihat, Gaara menggendong Megumi ala _bridal style_ di depan kursi taman. Mereka segera berlari menghampirinya.

.

.

"_Kuso_! Kembalikan Megumi, un!" seru Deidara penuh amarah.

Gaara hanya tertawa sinis. "Cepat sekali kau datang. Baru saja Megumi kubuat pingsan."

"Kau...! jangan harap kau bisa mendapatkannya, un!"

"Aku tak berpendapat seperti itu..." Gaara mengantungkan ucapannya. Ia menyeringai, seringaiannya terlihat menyeramkan.

"Karena keadaan akan berbalik.." lanjut Gaara.

"Lepaskan dia, atau kubunuh kau." Pein mengacungkan pistol ke arah Gaara. Begitu pula dengan yang lainnya.

"Bunuh?" Gaara tertawa sinis.

"Apa kau yakin?" tambahnya lagi.

"Kau masih saja meremehkan orang." Ucap Sasori dingin.

"Kau juga masih saja sinis." Ucap Gaara.

Angin malam menghembuskan rambut mereka. Rambut panjang Megumi yang menjuntai ke bawah,terbelai lembut oleh angin. Sepasang manik _amethyst _Megumi tertutup. Ia yang sekarang di gendongan Gaara, bagaikan putri tidur. Wajah cantiknya begitu lugu. Gaara memandang wajah Megumi dalam-dalam.

"Kau...apa kau tahu, sudah berapa lama aku menahan diri?" tanya Gaara dingin. Ia mendongak menatap para Akatsuki yang masih mengacungkan pistolnya.

"..." Deidara hanya diam. Tentu ia tahu berapa lama Gaara menahan diri.

"Aku sudah menahan diri selama tiga tahun. Dan aku tak mau menahan diri lagi. Sekarang, aku akan memilikinya. Seutuhnya."

"Brengsek! Aku takkan membiarkannya!" maki Deidara.

"Kau takkan bisa mencegahku." Ucap Gaara dingin. Mata _jade_-nya menatap mata _azure _Deidara dengan penuh kebencian. Deidara tertegun.

"Aku tak mau kehilangan lagi. Aku mencintainya." Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Deidara kepada wajah Megumi. Mengumbarkan senyuman yang penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Sasori tercengang.

_Gaara, kau...sudah mengenal cinta?_, batin Sasori.

Tak lama kemudian, senyuman itu berubah menjadi seringaian yang penuh nafsu memiliki Megumi. Konan sedikit tertegun. Hey, dia juga wanita. Wanita pasti merasa ngeri melihat seringaian penuh nafsu memiliki itu.

"Dan aku akan memilikinya seutuhnya. Dan ia takkan lepas lagi dariku." Ucap Gaara.

Deidara menggeram. "Brengseek! Lepaskan dia! Sialaann!" Deidara berlari ke arah Gaara. Gaara menyeringai melihatnya. Ia bawa tubuh Megumi ke bahunya. Lalu mengeluarkan pistol dari saku celananya.

'zluub..'

Keluar jarum dari mulut pistol Gaara. Mengenai lengan kanan Deidara.

"Ukh.." Deidara mencabut jarum itu dari lengannya. Kepalanya terasa pening. Pandangannya menjadi kabur. _Sial! Ada obat bius di jarumnya?_

"Deidara!" seru Konan.

"Tch!" Sasori hendak menembak kepala Gaara, akan tetapi...

'Duaarr..'

Ada seberkas cahaya menyelimuti mereka. Membuat mata para Akatsuki menjadi silau.

"Sial! Bom cahaya?!" seru Itachi.

Deidara berusaha untuk tetap sadar, ia menoleh ke arah Gaara yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"Selamat tinggal." Ucap Gaara. Deidara terkejut. Gaara berlari dari tempat itu dengan menggendong Megumi yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

"Kurang ajar! Sialaan! Jangan pergi, un!" bentak Deidara.

Setelah cahaya itu sudah habis. Gaara dan Megumi sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Pein mendecih.

"Dia pergi."

Konan dan Itachi menghampiri Deidara yang terduduk di atas tanah. Deidara berusaha untuk tetap sadar.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Konan.

"Tak...apa-apa." Deidara mengarahkan pistolnya ke lengannya sendiri. Konan dan Itachi terkejut. Yang lain juga sama.

'Dor..'

Mata Deidara langsung terbuka lebar. Kesadarannya kembali pulih setelah menembakkan pistolnya ke lengannya sendiri.

Deidara berdiri. "Ayo kita lacak keberadaan Gaara, un!"

Konan hanya terdiam. _Jadi agar kesadarannya kembali, ia gunakan pistol untuk melukai diri sendiri. Pintar_.

"Ya, ayo." Ucap Pein. Mereka berlari menuju ke suatu tempat. Entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

.

~Bersambung~

Chap one! Selesai, minna! *confetti*

Natsu akan segera membuat chap two! Tunggu ya minna! Stay tune!

Sankyuu!


	2. Truth and Rescue

Love The Way You Lie

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Rated: M

Fict: Romance/Angst/Mature content

Pair: GaaMegu {Gaara S. X Megumi R.} slight DeiMegu (Deidara x Megumi R.)

Summary: jangan kau pikir kau bisa memilikiku. Jangan kau pikir kau bisa dengan mudah merenggutku darinya. Jangan kau pikir kau bisa membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Karena dalam otakku, hanya sebaris kalimat yang hanya ditujukan kepadamu. Yaitu _cintamu hanyalah bohong_

Author's Note: Nyaa..nyaa! aku kembali nyaa! *sok imut*

Baik! Aku mulai serius! Hmph! *berubah sangar* #berkepribadian ganda

Sini sudah mulai M! Muahahahahaha! Muahahahaha! Ohok! Ohok! *kualat gegara ketawa nista kenceng-kenceng*

Baiklah! daripada bebanyak bacot, kumulai ajaaa! *dengdengdeng!*

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya sayaaa! Tapi fanfic ini punya sayaaa!

~Love The Way You Lie~

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Pair GaaMegu slight DeiMegu

Rate M

.

.

Sabaku no Gaara: 22 tahun

Megumi Ryuuno: 19 tahun

Namikaze Deidara: 22 tahun

Pein/Nagato Uzumaki: 25 tahun

Konan Uchiha: 25 tahun

Itachi Uchiha: 25 tahun

Akasuna no Sasori: 23 tahun

Hidan Yagure: 25 tahun

Tomoka Ryuuno: 20 tahun

Hikari Ryuuno: 20 tahun

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Dont Like, Dont Read!

.

.

.

.

.

"Ummh..."

"Sudah bangun?"

Megumi yang tadi setengah tersadar, menjadi tersadar sepenuhnya karena suara seseorang. ia melihat sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarnya. Dan ia juga tidur di kasur mewah berukuran _king size_. Ia bangkit, duduk di atas tempat tidur. Ia melihat ada lelaki berambut merah dengan mata _jade_ sedang menatapnya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding dan melipat kedua tangannya.

"Gaara?" gadis berambut _raven_ itu mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kepadanya. Setelah beberapa saat, barulah ia ingat.

_**Megumi! Orang yang sedang bersamamu adalah orang yang kumaksud dulu! Orang yang kubilang berbahaya!**_

Megumi mulai mundur ke belakang pelan-pelan. Ia memandang Gaara dengan tatapan takut. Ia sadar, bahwa ia sudah tak memakai mantelnya. Sekarang ia memakai _dress _warna putih selutut yang tadinya di lapisi oleh mantel. Ya. Megumi melapisi _dress_-nya dengan mantel.

Gaara menyadari itu. Ia mulai berjalan menghampiri Megumi. Megumi meneguk _saliva _dengan takut-takut. Tatapan Gaara kepadanya, tidak biasa. Megumi tak tahu arti tatapan Gaara kepadanya.

Gaara tiba di sebelah tempat tidur. Ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Megumi mulai menjaga jarak darinya pelan-pelan.

"Kau takut kepadaku?" tanya Gaara.

"Kau...mau apa kau?" tanya Megumi.

Gaara terus menatap manik _amethyst _Megumi. Megumi tak ingin ada kontak mata kepada Gaara. Dia mengalihkan pandangan. Tetapi ibu jari Gaara mendongakkan dagunya hingga wajah Megumi kembali menghadap Gaara.

Megumi menepis tangan Gaara dari dagunya. "Pulangkan aku. Ke rumahku."

Gaara tertawa sinis. "Ke rumahmu? Rumahmu disini. Kau sudah pulang."

"Ini bukan rumahku!" seru Megumi.

"Mulai sekarang, ini adalah rumahmu. Karena kau akan menjadi milikku."

Megumi tercengang melihat seringaian Gaara. Gaara mulai naik ke atas tempat tidur. Megumi mundur ke belakang. Tetapi lengannya sudah di tahan Gaara. Megumi memberontak. "Lepaskan!"

"Takkan pernah." Ucap Gaara. Dia menahan kedua tangan Megumi, dan menyilangnya ke atas. Menahan dengan satu tangan. Gaara mengurung kedua kaki Megumi di antara kedua pahanya. Gaara sudah ada di atas tubuh Megumi. Wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Nafas Gaara menghembus dengan teratur, menyapu pipi Megumi. Membuat Megumi sedikit geli.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin bertemu Dei-_kun_!" seketika seringaian Gaara luntur mendengar itu.

"Deidara, eh? Dia takkan kesini." Ucap Gaara sinis.

"Omong kosong!" seru Megumi.

"Memang benar apa kata-kataku. Bahkan dia tak tahu kita ada dimana."

Megumi tersentak. "A-Apa?"

"Huh, aku malas membahas dia."

"Lepaskan aku! Kau mau apa?" seru Megumi. Ia mencoba memberontak, namun tenaga lelaki di hadapannya kini terlalu kuat.

"Aku ingin memilikimu." Bisik Gaara di dekat telinga Megumi. Megumi bergidik.

"Menjauh dariku!"

"Tidak."

"Menjauh kata-...hmmphh!" bibir Megumi sudah di bungkam oleh bibir Gaara. Megumi mencoba memberontak, tetapi tak bisa. Ia tak bisa bergerak. Kemudian, bibir Gaara melumat bibir Megumi. Lalu mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Megumi. Megumi menolak, ia mencoba menutup mulutnya. Tetapi bibirnya di gigit oleh Gaara. Sehingga secara otomatis, mulut Megumi terbuka. Gaara bisa dengan leluasa mencampurkan _saliva_nya dengan _saliva _gadis yang amat ia cintai itu.

"Ummh...ummhh.." erang Megumi yang membuat gairah Gaara menjadi naik. Ia menurunkan lidahnya ke bawah dagu Megumi, memainkan lidahnya disana. Membuat Megumi mengerang. Gaara kemudian menciumi dengan lembut leher putih Megumi. Menggigit kecil kulit leher Megumi di titik sensitif Megumi.

"Nngghhn.."

Tangan lelaki rambut merah itu mengelus rambut _raven _Megumi yang halus. Ia menghirup wangi _blueberry_ dari tubuh Megumi.

"Megumi..." bisiknya. Terdengar menggoda di telinga Megumi.

"L-Lepas.."

"Tidak. Kau adalah milikku."

"Kenapa kau begini?" tanya Megumi.

"Karena aku sangat mencintaimu." Gaara menciumi bibir Megumi dengan ganas.

"Ummh..! Ummhnn..!" erang Megumi. Gaara melepaskan ciumannya. Megumi tersengal-sengal. Dadanya naik-turun karenanya.

"K-Kenapa kau mencintaiku? Kita baru bertemu."

"Baru bertemu?" Gaara tertawa sinis. "Kita sudah bertemu sejak acara MOS di sekolahmu. Saat kau masih kelas 1 SMU."

Megumi terkejut. Sejak MOS, katanya? Tunggu, Megumi menggali ingatannya.

.

FlashBack ON..

"Fyuuh.." Megumi menghembuskan nafas, lelah. Ia sudah berkeliling sekolah, mencari para _senpai_ dan alumni dari sekolahnya untuk minta tanda tangan. Ia memakai topi kertas warna biru gelap, di lehernya di kalungkan papan namanya yang terbuat dari karton tebal, dengan wajah di dandani seperti wanita dewasa. Ok, MOS memang acara yang memalukan.

"Ha'ah~ aku harus cari kemana lagi~?" eluh Megumi. Tinggal dua alumni dan 5 _senpai_-nya yang belum ia minta tanda tangan. Ia harus kemana lagi?

Saat sedang berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk, tak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang. Megumi langsung mendongak. Ia minta maaf berkali-kali kepada pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tetapi dia tak memakai seragam sekolah ini. Alumni kah?

"M-Maaf! Aku tak sengaja! Aku teledor! Maafkan aku!" ucap Megumi.

"Hahaha, tak apa-apa. Hei, kau ini murid baru yang sedang mengikuti acara MOS ya, un?" tanyanya. Dia adalah pemuda pirang dengan mata yang indah. Megumi terpana akan matanya.

"Emmh...ya."

"Sudah lengkap tanda tanganmu, un?" Oh Megumi, dia begitu menawan. Bahkan dia ramah sekali kepadamu.

"Belum. Tinggal dua alumni dan lima _senpai_ lagi." Jawab Megumi gugup.

"Apa ada nama 'Namikaze Deidara' di bagian alumni dalam bukumu itu, un?"

Aha, nama lelaki di hadapannya ini adalah Namikaze Deidara.

Megumi melihat bukunya. "Belum."

"Hmm, sini. Kuberikan tanda tanganku, un."

"I-Iya." Megumi memberikan bukunya kepada Deidara. Tak sengaja jarinya sedikit menyentuh jari Deidara. Megumi langsung merona padam.

"A-Ah, _gomenasai_! Aku tak sengaja!"

Deidara hanya terkekeh. "Tak apa-apa, un." Deidara mulai memberikan tanda tangannya di buku Megumi.

"Selesai, un."

"Ah..iya." Megumi menerima bukunya yang diberikan Deidara.

"Namamu..." Deidara memerhatikan kalung nama di leher Megumi.

"Megumi Ryuuno ya?"

Megumi merona. "Iya."

"Waah...dandananmu cocok lho, un. Kau terlihat dewasa. Aku suka, un." Puji Deidara.

Megumi merona hebat. "_A-Arigatou,_ Namikaze-_san_."

"Panggil saja aku Deidara, un."

"I-Iya, Deidara-_san_."

"Nah, gitu dong, un! Ayo kuantar kau jalan-jalan di sekolah yang indah ini!" Deidara merangkulnya. Megumi tersentak.

"A-Ah! Aku bisa sendiri! Terima kasih!" Megumi langsung lari meninggalkan Deidara. Ia canggung sekali. Deidara yang melihat itu, hanya tersenyum geli.

Dan sejak itulah mereka dekat...Deidara selalu menghampirinya.

Dan pada saat itu juga ia bertemu Gaara..

"Oh tidak. Tinggal satu alumni lagi. Aku belum menemukannya! Batas waktunya kan hari ini! Aduhh..." Megumi berjalan menuju halaman sekolah belakang. Ia ingin sendiri dulu. Ia butuh ketenangan.

Megumi duduk di bawah pohon Sakura. Kelopak bunga Sakura berguguran dan tertiup angin. Megumi mulai bisa menenangkan diri.

"Haah~ disini aku bisa tenang." Ucap Megumi pada diri sendiri. Ia bersender pada pohon di belakangnya.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara seseorang yang membuat ketenangan Megumi buyar seketika.

"_N-Nani_?" Megumi melihat sekeliling. Tak ada siapa-siapa. Lalu, tadi itu suara siapa?

"H-Hantu?" lirih Megumi ketakutan. Ia mengira itu roh penunggu pohon Sakura.

"Kau kira aku hantu?" kali ini Megumi bisa menebak asal suara. Suara itu ada di belakang pohon Sakura itu. Megumi melihat ke belakang pohon. Ada seorang lelaki berambut merah dengan tato kanji 'Ai' di dahinya. Sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Lelaki itu tak memakai seragam? Jangan-jangan alumni?

"Eh, ternyata bukan. Emhh..ahahaha." Megumi tertawa canggung.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya lelaki itu sambil menoleh ke arah Megumi. Lelaki itu terdiam sambil menatap mata Megumi.

"Aku sedang istirahat setelah berkeliling mencari satu alumni lagi." Jawab Megumi.

"Sudah kau temukan?"

"Belum."

Lelaki itu terdiam sejenak, lalu membuka suara. "Berikan bukumu."

"Eh?"

"Aku ini alumni. Apa ada nama 'Sabaku no Gaara' disana?"

"Eeh.." Megumi membuka bukunya, mencari nama Sabaku no Gaara. "Tidak ada."

"Berikan bukumu."

"Eeh, iya!" Megumi memberikan bukunya. Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu menerimanya. Lalu menandatanganinya.

"Ini." Gaara mengembalikannya. Megumi menerimanya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Sabaku-_san_! Kau sungguh menolongku!" ucap Megumi sambil menutup matanya dan tersenyum ceria. Gaara terdiam melihatnya.

"Menolong?"

"Tentu. Kalau tanda tanganku tidak lengkap, aku bisa di hukum."

"Oh." Gaara masih saja menatap mata Megumi. Megumi sedikit gugup.

"Megumi Ryuuno?" Gaara melihat kalung nama Megumi. Megumi mengangguk.

"Namamu Sabaku no Gaara ya? Salam kenal, Sabaku-_san_!" Megumi meraih tangan Gaara, menyalaminya. Gaara terpaku di tempat.

"Kau tidak takut kepadaku?" tanya Gaara.

"Buat apa aku takut untuk orang yang sudah baik kepadaku? Lagipula kau tak menakutkan kok." Jawab Megumi. Gaara terdiam.

"Eeh? Aku harus memberikan buku ini kepada panitia! _Sumimasen_, Sabaku-_san_!" Megumi berlari meninggalkannya dengan senyuman yang ceria. Gaara masih terpaku di tempat.

Selang beberapa saat, Gaara tersenyum kecil. "Megumi Ryuuno ya?" bisiknya.

FlashBack OFF

.

Megumi akhirnya ingat. "A-Apa?"

"Kau sudah ingat? Bisa-bisanya kau lupa hal itu, Megumi. Padahal saat itu juga aku sudah tertarik denganmu." Lirih Gaara. Megumi terdiam mendengar lirihan Gaara.

"Dan bisa-bisanya kau berhubungan dengan Deidara! Apa kau tak pernah memikirkan perasaan seseorang, hah?!"

'Braak...'

Gaara memukul dinding di belakang Megumi. Megumi tersentak. Ia menutup mata karena takut. Dan lagi, dinding itu retak karena pukulan Gaara. Membuat Megumi tahu bahwa tenaga sang Sabaku ini tak cuma-cuma.

"A-Aku tak tahu." ucap Megumi. Suaranya bergetar.

"Apa kau tak pernah tahu, siapa yang sering membantumu dari jauh?! Apa kau tak tahu siapa dia?! Dia adalah AKU!" bentak Gaara. Megumi terkejut. Membantu dari jauh? Saat masa ia sekolah, ia selalu dibantu oleh seseorang dari jauh. Dan juga lewat tangan orang lain. Pernah saat itu dia hampir tertabrak mobil saat menyebrang, ada yang menyelamatkannya. Megumi tak tahu siapa dia. Orang itu memakai jaket bertudung dengan topi di dalamnya.

"J-Jadi...orang itu..adalah kau, Gaara?" tanya Megumi. Peluh menuruni pelipisnya.

"Cih." Gaara mendecih. "Kau pikir siapa lagi? Deidara? Sama sekali tidak!"

Bahu Megumi bergetar karena menahan tangis. _Jadi selama ini, aku sudah melukai hati Gaara tanpa aku tahu?_

"Dan, kau harus menjadi milikku. Kau selamanya akan menjadi milikku." Geram Gaara. Mata _jade_-nya menatap mata _amethyst_ Megumi dengan penuh kemarahan.

"Tidak. Aku hanya milik Namikaze Deidara seorang." Ucap Megumi sambil mengalihkan pandangan. Ya, ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Dan Megumi mencintainya. Dia takkan menjadi milik Sabaku no Gaara.

"Megumi. Ryuuno. Adalah. Milik. Sabaku. No. Gaara. Seorang." Ucap Gaara dengan penuh penekanan dalam setiap kalimatnya. Megumi menggeleng.

"Katakan itu!" bentak Gaara. Megumi menggeleng. Ia menutup matanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya yang sedang ketakutan.

"Aku bukan milikmu!" seru Megumi.

Gaara menggeram. Ia menciumi bibir Megumi dengan agresif. Ia mencoba memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut sang gadis, tetapi Megumi tak mau. Akhirnya Gaara menggigit bibir Megumi sampai merah. Megumi memekik kesakitan. Lidahnya mengelilingi setiap inci dalam mulut Megumi. Menyatukan lidahnya dengan lidah Megumi. Tangan Gaara menekan belakang kepala Megumi agar wajah Megumi lebih dekat. Megumi mulai kehabisan napas.

"Ukkh..ummhh...uhh.." Megumi memberontak sebisanya. Tetapi tak bisa. Gaara tak kunjung melepaskannya. Gaara sudah gelap mata. _Saliva _mereka keluar dari ujung bibir Megumi. Megumi merasa sudah lemas karena kehabisan oksigen. Ia memberontak lebih keras.

"Ummh! Upphh! Ummhn!" menyadari bahwa Megumi sudah kehabisan oksigen, Gaara melepaskannya. Terbentuk tali _saliva _saat Gaara melepas ciumannya.

Nafas Megumi tersengal-sengal. Dadanya naik-turun dengan cepat. Wajahnya memerah. "Uhuk..uhuk." batuk Megumi.

Baru beberapa detik setelah ciuman agresif itu, Gaara memulainya lagi. Ia kembali melumat bibir Megumi.

"Umpph!"

Masih dengan ciumannya, tangan Gaara yang tak mengunci kedua tangan Megumi, bergerak turun. Dari kening, mata, pipi,dan terus sampai di payudara Megumi. Gadis berumur 19 tahun itu tersentak.

"Aku. Akan. Memilikimu." Bisik Gaara dengan penekanan. Megumi mencoba memberontak. Gaara kembali mencium bibir Megumi yang sudah merah itu.

Tangan Gaara membuka resleting _dress_ Megumi dan melepasnya secara paksa. Sekarang Megumi hanya memakai pakaian dalamnya yang berwarna putih polos itu.

Gaara membuka kancing bra Megumi dan melepasnya, membuangnya entah kemana. Tangan Megumi masih terkunci. Megumi tak bisa bergerak. Tangan lelaki rambut merah itu mengelus payudara kiri Megumi. Puting payudaranya sudah menegang. Gaara mulai meremasnya dengan lembut.

"A-Ahaahhnn.." erang Megumi. Merespon apa yang Gaara lakukan.

Gaara mulai meremasnya dengan kasar. Ia mencubiti kecil puting payudara Megumi.

"Nnnaaahhnn...!" erang Megumi antara rasa sakit dan rasa nikmat menjalari sekujur tubuhnya.

Gaara menjilati payudara Megumi. Megumi kembali mengerang. Sadar akan erangannya yang membuat Gaara makin bernafsu, Megumi membungkam rapat-rapat mulutnya dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Gaara tahu akan usaha Megumi menyembunyikan erangannya. Jadi dia mulai membuka celana dalam Megumi.

"Akh!" pekik kaget Megumi. Sekarang dia sudah tak memakai sehelai kain pun.

Tangan lelaki itu mengusap daerah kewanitaan Megumi yang mulus. "Aahhnn...!"

"Aku tahu kau berusaha tidak mengerang kan? Tapi pada akhirnya kau takkan bisa." Ucap Gaara.

"D-Diam kau...haahh..."

"Bilang saja kau ini mencintaiku."

"Aku tidak mencintaimu!" dengan lantang Megumi mengucapkannya. Ia tak sudi mengatakannya kepada lelaki yang sama sekali tak ia cintai.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu!" Gaara mulai mencumbui bibir Megumi tanpa ampun. Tangannya masih mengusap daerah kewanitaan Megumi.

"Hmmphh...Ahh..ck..Nnhh!" erang Megumi. Ia ingin menangis. Ia tak sudi di sentuh oleh lelaki yang tak ia cintai. Apalagi lelaki itu memaksanya untuk mencintainya. Cinta tak bisa di paksakan!

"Katakan kau cinta padaku!" bentak Gaara. Megumi mulai menangis.

"Kau menangis untuk siapa?" tanya Gaara sinis.

"Kau menangis untuk siapa?! Jawab aku!" Gaara memasukkan telunjuknya ke vagina Megumi.

"Aahkkh!" pekik Megumi. Ada rasa sakit saat jari Gaara memasuki lubangnya.

"Aku..menangis..hanya untuk Deidara!" seru Megumi.

Plaakk..

Gaara menampar pipi Megumi. Megumi terpekik. Tangis masih turun dengan deras.

"Deidara, hah?! Kenapa kau selalu saja membawa namanya?! Kau adalah milikku! Jangan sebut lelaki lain selain namaku!" bentak Gaara.

"Aku bukan milikmu. Aku seutuhnya milik Deidara! Dan jangan harap kau bisa merebutku darinya!"

"_Fuck_! Apa sebegitu berarti Deidara bagimu, hah?!"

"Deidara adalah lelaki yang sangat berarti bagiku! Aku mencintainya! Dan aku tidak mencintaimu! Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa kau bisa bayangkan bagaimana menahan diri selama tiga tahun?! Dan melihat wanita yang kucintai sedang bersama lelaki lain?! Apa kau bisa rasakan pedihnya?! Dan kenapa kau tak mau membalas perasaanku, hah?!"

"Cinta tidak bisa di paksakan! Cinta itu muncul dengan sendirinya! Saat ada rasa hangat yang menjalari hati, baru layak disebut cinta! Tapi saat aku bersamamu, bukan rasa hangat yang kurasakan. Tapi rasa sakit!"

"Heh, bukankah ada istilah cinta itu buta? Dan sama sepertiku." Gaara tertawa sinis.

Megumi menggeram. Benar apa kata Gaara. Cinta itu memang buta. Dan sama seperti apa yang di alami Gaara sekarang.

"Aku...menganggap..cintamu hanyalah bohong." Bisik Megumi. Gaara tertegun.

"Aku tak bisa menerima kenyataan dari cintamu. Karena cinta yang kudapat darimu ini rasanya sakit! Dan matamu penuh akan rasa kebencian! Apakah bisa disebut cinta?" Megumi membungkam bibir Gaara. Gaara tersentak. Megumi menggigit bibir Gaara hingga berdarah. Membuat kedua tangannya yang tadinya terkunci oleh tangan kanan Gaara, menjadi lepas.

Megumi segera turun dari tempat tidur dengan menarik selimut agar menutupi tubuhnya. Gaara mendecih.

"Cih. Kau benar-benar susah untuk kumiliki."

"Karena memang sudah seharusnya. Aku bukanlah milikmu." Megumi merapat ke dinding.

Gaara kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Merogoh saku celananya, mengambil borgol dari sakunya. Megumi tersentak.

"D-Darimana kau dapatkan itu? Itu benda ilegal!" seru Megumi.

Gaara hanya menyeringai. "Kau tahu? Orang dewasa sepertiku punya segudang kejutan. Bahkan Akatsuki brengsek itu juga sama sepertiku."

Megumi mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih anak kecil." Ujar Gaara. Ia semakin dekat dengan Megumi. Megumi merapat ke dinding.

"Kau takkan bisa mengerti..."

"Bahwa orang dewasa seperti kami pernah membunuh orang." Ucap Gaara dengan nada yang membuat Megumi merinding.

"H-Hah? Membunuh?" tanya Megumi tak percaya.

"Ya. Deidara, orang yang kau 'cintai' itu pernah membunuh orang." Sahut Gaara dengan nada mengejek di kalimat 'cintai'.

Megumi menggertakkan gigi. "Tidak mungkin! Deidara tidak pernah membunuh orang! Dia bukanlah penjahat-.."

"Dan kau takkan mengerti karena kau masih anak kecil!" bentak Gaara. Ia meninju dinding tepat di sebelah wajah Megumi hingga retak. Megumi tersentak sambil menutup mata. Megumi merasa bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini sudah _pyscho_, seperti apa yang dikatakan Hikari.

"Mulai hari ini. Kau takkan bisa lari dariku." Wajah Gaara sudah tinggal beberapa senti dari wajah Megumi. Tatapan matanya...Megumi tak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Ah, mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Gaara. Dia masih anak kecil.

"Jangan harap kau bisa melakukan apa yang kau mau. Bagiku, cintamu itu bohong."

"Kau tak bisa membaca perasaan orang ya. Dasar cewek tidak peka." Geram Gaara dengan nada menusuk. Megumi merasa sakit akan ucapan Gaara.

"Diamlah. Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku." Ucap Gaara. Megumi membelalakkan matanya.

"Ti-...ahk! lepaskan!" Gaara memborgol kedua tangan Megumi ke atas.

"Diam. Dan jangan banyak bicara." Gaara menutupi kedua mata Megumi dengan kain selimut yang ia sobeki.

"Ah, lepaskan! Lepaskan!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan banyak bicara!" bentak Gaara.

"Aku tak mau! Lepaskaan! Lelaki _pyscho_!"

"_Pyscho_? Hm, sepertinya benar apa yang kau katakan."

"Lalu? Karena itu, lepaskan aku!"

"Apa itu menjadi sebuah alasan?"

Megumi menggeram. Kenapa ia tak bisa mencari jawaban yang tepat? Di saat yang tak aman seperti ini?

"Diam. Dan jangan bergerak." Megumi tak tahu apa yang Gaara akan lakukan. Yang hanya ia bisa tahu, ia ada di situasi yang tidak aman.

Megumi bisa merasakan ada sesuatu yang hangat menyentuh bibirnya. Dia tahu bahwa Gaara menciumnya. Megumi bisa merasakan bahwa ciumannya makin kasar. Dan ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mmmhnn..." lenguh Megumi. Kemudian, ia merasakan ada tangan Gaara memijat kedua payudaranya. Megumi mengerang.

Tak lama kemudian, ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk ke dalam vagina Megumi. Megumi tersentak.

"Ummhh...!"

Gaara menurunkan ciumannya ke bawah. Ia menjilat kecil bahu Megumi. Megumi kembali mengerang. Lama-lama, ciumannya turun dan sampai ke payudara Megumi. Mengulum puncak payudara gadis itu.

"Ngghh..!"

Kemudian Gaara mencubiti kecil puting payudara Megumi. Megumi mengerang makin keras.

"Nggaaahhnn...!"

"Apa kau suka itu, eh?" tanya Gaara. Megumi menggeram.

"Eranganmu itu sudah bisa menunjukkan bahwa kau menyukainya." Ujar Gaara.

Megumi hanya diam saja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau terlihat seperti burung kecil dalam sangkar." Ucap Gaara sinis. "Dan tak ada yang bisa membebaskanmu kecuali pemilikmu, yaitu aku."

"Diam kau!" bentak Megumi. Ia susah payah tidak mengerang karena ada sesuatu yang lebih besar memaksa masuk ke dalam vagina Megumi.

"H-Hentikan ini!" jerit Megumi frustasi. Ia takut hamil karena perbuatan Gaara. Ia tak mau hamil di luar nikah. Dan ia tak mau dengannya!

"Tenanglah..." Gaara mengecup bawah dagu Megumi dengan lembut. "Aku takkan menyakitimu."

"Hentikan ini! Kumohon." Di kalimat 'memohon', suara Megumi terdengar lirih.

Gaara tertawa sinis. "Kau takut hamil?"

Megumi terkejut. Kemudian air mengalir jatuh ke kedua pipinya.

"Apa kau khawatir bahwa yang masuk ke dalam vaginamu ini adalah 'punyaku'?"

"Keterlaluan kau!" jerit Megumi diiringi isak tangis.

"Tenang. Yang masuk bukan 'itu'. Tetapi jariku."

Megumi terdiam.

"Jadi kau tenang saja."

"L-Lepaskan aku.."

Gaara mengacuhkannya. Jarinya mulai memasuk-keluarkan dari dalam vagina Megumi. Megumi merasakan rasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya.

"H-Aaahnn...Aaahhh..."

Tempo gerakan jari Gaara makin cepat.

"Aaaahhnnh...! Aaaahhh...!"

"Nikmat bukan?" tanya Gaara. Megumi tidak menjawab. Hanya erangan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"H-Hentikaaannhh...haaahh...ahhhnnh...!"

Sepertinya erangan gadis _raven_ itu membuat Gaara terangsang. Gaara menciumi bibir tipis Megumi tanpa memberi jeda sedikitpun. Gaara memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Megumi dan mengelilinginya. Megumi juga sepertinya sudah 'panas'. Ia membalasnya. Megumi memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Gaara. Gaara menyeringai.

Tempo gerakan jari Gaara semakin cepat. Ciuman mereka juga semakin menggila. Dan erangan Megumi sudah tak tertahankan.

"Ngghhnn...! Mmmhhhnn...! Mmmhh...!"

Gaara mulai meremas payudara kanan Megumi dengan nafsu. Megumi merasa mulai mendekati klimaks.

"Haaahnnh...! Aaaahhhnnh...! Gaaraaahhnnh...!"

"Aaahhnhh!" keluar cairan Megumi. Membasahi jari Gaara. Gaara menyeringai. Ia singkap kain penutup mata Megumi. Dan memperlihatkan jarinya yang basah akan cairan putih milik Megumi.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" tanya Gaara dengan seringaiannya.

Megumi melihat jari Gaara. Wajahnya memerah. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena letih. Tubuhnya basah akan peluh. Memberi aroma yang 'khas' bagi Gaara.

"Kau pasti tahu ini." Gaara menjilat cairan itu. Megumi terkejut, wajahnya sudah memerah sekali.

"H-Hentikan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Lepaskan?" Gaara menyeringai keji. Megumi tersentak. "Kau adalah milikku. Me-gu-mi Ryuu-no." Gaara membisikkannya di dekat telinga Megumi dengan seksi. Megumi menutup matanya serapat mungkin. Gaara memberi jilatan kecil di cuping telinga Megumi, lalu menggigit kecil.

"Ummh.."

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikan matamu dariku?" tanya Gaara datar.

Megumi membuka sedikit demi sedikit kedua kelopak matanya. Menampilkan kedua manik _amethyst_ Megumi yang sangat Gaara kagumi.

"Itu juga milikku." Ujar Gaara. "Kedua matamu sangat kusukai. Kau memang sempurna di mataku." Gaara mengecup pipi Megumi.

"T-Tak ada manusia yang sempurna." Ujar Megumi dingin.

Gaara hanya tertawa kecil. "Apa dimatamu aku terlihat sempurna, eh?"

"Tidak."

"Oh, aku tahu. Menurutmu si brengsek itu manusia sempurna? Apa kau tak tahu dia itu-..."

"Dan kau adalah lelaki bajingan yang pernah kukenal! Deidara tidak brengsek! Dia punya nama!" jerit Megumi berani. Air mata mengalir dengan deras. Ia benar-benar frustasi.

Gaara meremas dengan kasar rambut Megumi dan menariknya. Megumi memekik.

"Persetan!" bentak lelaki rambut merah itu. "Persetan! Aku tidak peduli! Asal kau bisa menjadi milikku, aku akan melakukan apa saja!"

"Kau...bajingan!" maki Megumi.

Gaara melumat dengan kasar bibir Megumi. Dan menggigit bibir Megumi sampai bengkak. Megumi memekik kesakitan. Tak ada lagi jarak wajah di antara mereka. Gaara menciuminya dengan brutal tanpa henti, sehingga Megumi mulai kehabisan oksigen.

"Hmmhn! Hmmh!" Megumi memberontak. Ia mencoba menendang Gaara, tapi tak berhasil.

"Ummphh! Humhhn!"

Duakk...

Megumi berhasil menendang perut Gaara. Ciuman sadis itu lepas. Gaara menatap dengan tajam kedua mata Megumi.

"Kau..."

Megumi tak menanggapi. Ia masih mengatur nafasnya. Menambah pasokan oksigen ke dalam paru-parunya.

"Bila itu yang kau inginkan..." Megumi tersentak akibat melihat mata _jade_ Gaara yang mencerminkan rasa amarah dan nafsu mendalam di dalamnya.

"Aku tak segan-segan menghamilimu."

Megumi tercengang. "T-Tidak! Jangan!"

Gaara hendak membuka celana panjangnya, akan tetapi...

Braakk...

Pintu kamar itu terdobrak secara kasar.

Gaara melirik ke arah pintu. Megumi terkejut, yang mendobrak pintu itu adalah...

"Megumi-_chan_!" seru Deidara.

Deidara dan para Akatsuki yang lainnya.

Megumi menangis dalam lega. Ia selamat. ia melirihkan nama Deidara. "D-Dei..._kun_."

Gaara mendecih. Dia segera menutupi tubuh Megumi dengan selimut putih, seakan-akan tubuh Megumi tak boleh di lihat siapapun kecuali dirinya seorang.

Deidara menggertakkan gigi melihat keadaan Megumi yang berantakan. Rambutnya berantakan, ada bekas merah di pipinya, dan Megumi yang tanpa pakaian (sekarang sudah di tutupi selimut). Ia bersumpah akan membunuh Gaara.

Pein, Sasori, dan Itachi tercengang melihatnya. Megumi hampir akan direbut keperawanannya. Dan lagi, kedua tangan Megumi terborgol di belakang kepalanya? Heh, mereka sudah berpendapat bahwa Gaara memang seorang yang brutal.

Hidan hanya terdiam melihatnya. Ia terkejut. Dan lagi, ooh...yeah, keadaan Megumi sekarang membuat gairahnya naik.

Konan _shock_ melihatnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Jadi tiga jam yang lalu, Gaara sedang menyentuh Megumi?

"Brengsek kau, Gaara un!" maki Deidara. Wajahnya sudah merah padam menahan amarah.

"Huh." Gaara menggendong Megumi ala _bridal style_. Megumi yang tak siap akan itu, memekik kaget.

"Kau beruntung, Megumi." Ujar Gaara sinis.

"Kau apakan dia, hah?!" bentak Deidara.

"Kau bisa melihatnya dari keadaannya sekarang kan?" jawab Gaara tenang.

"_Kuso_! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Deidara mengeluarkan pistol dari saku jas hitamnya. Begitu pula dengan Akatsuki lainnya. Tetapi Gaara juga siap dengan pistol di tangan kanannya. Ia atur sedemikian rupa sehingga ia bisa menggendong gadisnya sambil tangan memegang pistol.

Megumi terkejut. Ia ketakutan. Ia sama sekali tak percaya bahwa Deidara dan teman-temannya mempunyai barang ilegal dan berbahaya seperti itu.

Menyadari alasan Megumi ketakutan, Gaara menyeringai kemenangan. "Sudah kukatakan, kan? Orang dewasa punya segudang kejutan."

"Dei..dara? Konan-_san_? Dan kalian? Kenapa...?" tanya Megumi terbata-bata.

Deidara menanggapinya dengan menatap mata _amethyst_ Megumi. Megumi mulai merasa ketakutan.

"Mereka selain membangun universitas, mereka juga punya pekerjaan rahasia..." ucap Gaara.

"Pekerjaan rahasia?"

"Ya, mereka adalah organisasi pe-.."

"JANGAN KATAKAN SESUATU BILA KAU SENDIRI JUGA SAMA SEPERTI KAMI!" bentak Pein.

"Pein-_san_?" Megumi tak mengerti. apa yang mereka sembunyikan? Pekerjaan lain apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa Megumi tak tahu?

Gaara menyeringai kemenangan. "Heh, _you fool_." Gaara pelan-pelan berjalan menuju dekat jendela dengan Megumi di gendongannya. Pistol para Akatsuki mengekori gerakannya. Pistol Gaara juga mengarah kepada mereka.

"K-Kau mau bawa aku kemana?! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Megumi. Ia memberontak. Tetapi langsung terdiam karena Gaara melumat bibirnya dengan ganas.

"Hmmpph!"

Deidara merasa ingin mencekik Gaara dengan tangannya sendiri sekarang juga. "Kurang ajar kau! Berani-beraninya kau menciumnya, un!"

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara sinis.

"Dia milikku!"

"Cih. Milikmu, eh? Dia hanya milikku seorang."

"Aku hanya milik Namikaze Deidara seorang! Bukan kau!" bentak Megumi frustasi. "Jangan harap kau bisa merenggutku darinya!"

"Persetan dengan itu! Kau seutuhnya milikku! Kau mengerti?!"

"Aku seutuhnya milik Deidara! Aku takkan menyerahkan keperawananku kepadamu! Karena keperawananku ini hanya untuk Deidara seorang!"

"_Bitch_! Kau berani mengatakan itu, hah?!" Gaara menggigit kasar bibir bawah Megumi yang sudah bengkak itu.

"Ukh!" pekik kesakitan Megumi.

Deidara terdiam mendengar pernyataan Megumi. Megumi benar-benar mencintainya. Deidara tersenyum kemenangan. "Hah! Bahkan gadisku mengatakan itu kepadamu! Ia sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, un!"

"_Oh yeah_,_ huh_?" tanya Gaara sinis. Sorot matanya tak bisa ditebak.

"Kau yakin?" tambahnya. Deidara menggeram.

"Akan kubuat Megumi mencintaiku." Ujarnya lagi.

"Takkan terjadi!" bentak kasar Deidara.

"Huh."

Praangg...

Wuushh...

Gaara menubrukkan tubuhnya ke belakang, tepat di jendela. Menjatuhkan diri ke udara. Megumi yang masih di dalam gendongan Gaara menjerit ketakutan. Gaara memeluknya di saat mereka masih berada di udara. Mata mereka bertemu. Mata _jade_ lelaki Sabaku itu begitu tajam menatap Megumi. Ada rasa kasih sayang dan cinta di dalamnya. Tentu saja Megumi tertegun. Ia yang tadi selalu diberikan tatapan amarah dan nafsu oleh Gaara, akan terkejut melihat tatapan yang benar-benar berkebalikan.

Deidara dan yang lainnya tersentak. Mereka segera berlari ke jendela, melihat mereka berdua yang masih ada di udara. Ya, kejadian ini bagaikan _slowmotion_.

"Megumi!" panggil Deidara dari atas. Megumi menoleh. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada Deidara, yang tentu tak akan sampai.

"Deidara." Panggil Megumi. Ia melihat wajah Deidara yang khawatir dan terkejut itu, membuat Megumi tersenyum kecil.

Byuuurr...

Mereka berdua jatuh ke kolam. Megumi yang mengira bahwa ia akan mati, menjadi membelalakkan mata. Ternyata mereka jatuh di kolam renang.

_Kolam?_, batin Megumi. Tampak oleh Megumi, Gaara masih menatapnya. Walau mereka ada di dalam air. Megumi menyipitkan matanya. Matanya terasa perih.

Gaara menggenggam tangan Megumi, lalu berenang ke tepi sambil menarik tubuh Megumi. Megumi terbawa.

Byaashh...

Gaara mengangkat tubuh Megumi ke tepi kolam. Megumi sudah berada di daratan. Tubuhnya yang berlapiskan selimut yang basah membuatnya menggigil. Dan lagi saat itu malam hari. Tak lama, Gaara naik ke permukaan.

"Megumi! Megumi!" panggil Deidara yang masih ada di atas. Megumi menoleh, tetapi hanya sejenak. Karena Gaara sudah menggendongnya. Gaara berlari keluar dari halaman rumah dengan membawa Megumi. Ia masuk ke mobilnya yang di parkirkan di tepi jalan, tepatnya di dekat rumah itu. Mobil _ferrari_ hitam kepunyaan Akatsuki meledak karena tangki bensinnya di tembak oleh Gaara. Gaara menembaknya hanya dengan melihat tangkinya dari kaca spion.

Gaara menyalakan mobilnya, lalu bergegas menjalankan mobil itu menjauhi rumah. Gaara mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Aah~ tidak! Mobil pemberian Kakuzu~" Hidan menyayangkan mobil mereka yang diketahui pemberian sahabatnya (yang juga seorang Akatsuki, tetapi sudah meninggal) diledakkan oleh Gaara.

"Tch, supaya kita tidak bisa mengejar ya?" geram Sasori.

"Kita harus mengejarnya!" seru Konan.

"Tapi dengan apa?" tanya Itachi.

"Tidaak~ mobil pemberian Kakuzu~" eluh Hidan.

"Diam, Hidan! Kau bersikap seperti kita tidak punya mobil lain saja! Organisasi kita punya banyak tahu! Konan, telepon Tobi untuk membawa mobil kesini!" perintah Pein.

Hidan terdiam. Ia malu juga di marahi sang _leader_.

"_Ha'i_!" Konan segera mengambil _handphone _dari saku jasnya dan menekan angka-angka yang akan menghubunginya kepada orang yang dipanggil 'Tobi'.

Deidara sudah berlari keluar kamar dan menuju ke bawah. Mereka mengikuti.

_Damn it! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Sabaku no Gaara!_, maki Deidara dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

~Bersambung~

Oalah~ apa terasa Mature-nya? (Readers: enggaak~ *serempak menjawab*)

Huaaa~! Aku ini memang tidak bisa buat Mature content! *nangis guling-guling*

Maafkan atas segala kekurangan saya ya! Maafkan~! Kekurangan saya masih 120%. Kalau memang tidak terasa Mature-nya, anda boleh menganggap FanFic ini bukan Mature content. Ok?

Chap selanjutnya, saya akan berusaha lagi! Yosh! Ganbatte!

Sampai ketemu lagi di chap selanjutnya!

Sankyuu!


	3. In His House

Love The Way You Lie

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Rated: M

Fict: Romance/Angst/Mature content

Pair: GaaMegu {Gaara S. X Megumi R.} slight DeiMegu (Deidara x Megumi R.)

Summary: jangan kau pikir kau bisa memilikiku. Jangan kau pikir kau bisa dengan mudah merenggutku darinya. Jangan kau pikir kau bisa membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Karena dalam otakku, hanya sebaris kalimat yang hanya ditujukan kepadamu. Yaitu _cintamu hanyalah bohong_

Author's Note: The Hellll! Kenapa bisa sampai seperti ini ceritanya? –hiks hiks-

Jadi gajenessly begini...TT~TT

Saran, kritik, flame, pujian, dll, saya terima.

Tapi karena keinginan menulis saya yang memang kuat, saya menulis tanpa memedulikan umur saya sekarang. T-T mohon maafkan saya.

Ya sudahlah, saya langsung saja ya. Dan ingat lho, Megumi ini OC punya saya.

Balasan review! :D

**Moku-Chan**: wow, ada _senpai _yang benar-benar ahli di Fict rated M nge –review FanFicku yang Gaje ini. :O Makasih ya! Akan Natsu update!

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya sayaaa! Tapi fanfic ini punya sayaaa!

~Love The Way You Lie~

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Pair GaaMegu slight DeiMegu

Rate M

.

.

Sabaku no Gaara: 23 tahun

Megumi Ryuuno: 19 tahun

Namikaze Deidara: 23 tahun

Pein/Nagato Uzumaki: 26 tahun

Konan Uchiha: 26 tahun

Itachi Uchiha: 26 tahun

Akasuna no Sasori: 24 tahun

Hidan Yagure: 26 tahun

Tomoka Ryuuno: 20 tahun

Hikari Ryuuno: 20 tahun

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Dont Like, Dont Read!

.

.

.

.

.

"Ughh..uggh.." Megumi mencoba melepaskan diri dari borgol yang masih mengurung kedua tangannya ini, tetapi sia-sia saja. Megumi diliputi rasa ketegangan. Saat ini ia berada di dalam mobil bersama pria rambut merah. Gaara mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, tentu Megumi tegang. Tetapi kursi yang ia duduki sudah dipasangkan _seat belt _oleh Gaara, jadi tubuhnya takkan menabrak _dash board _atau wajahnya menabrak kaca bila ada rem mendadak.

"B-Berhenti! Hentikan mobilnya!" seru Megumi setelah mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Tetapi seruannya tidak digubris oleh Gaara, dengan santainya Gaara mengganti gigi mobil.

"BERHENTI KATAKU!"

"DIAM!" hardik Gaara. Megumi tersentak.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana?!"

"Berisik! Diamlah!" bentak pria itu. Megumi menggertakkan gigi.

"Mana bisa aku diam bila aku akan dibawa ke suatu tempat oleh pria brengsek sepertimu, hah?!"

BRAKK_.._

Tiba-tiba Gaara memukul dengan keras _dash board _mobil yang membuat Megumi terkejut.

"KUBILANG DIAM YA DIAM!"

Megumi meringis. Pria di sebelahnya itu menakutkan. Megumi khawatir, ia takut. Ia tak tahu akan dibawa kemana.

.

"Fuhh.." Megumi sedikit kedinginan. Tubuhnya masih terbalut oleh selimut putih yang basah kuyup oleh air kolam, Megumi tidak memakai apa-apa selain selimut basah itu saja. Dan sialnya adalah AC mobil itu menyala saat mesin dinyalakan, tentu saja Megumi kedinginan.

Sebenarnya Gaara tahu gadis di sebelahnya ini kedinginan, tetapi dia tetap menjalankan mobilnya. Yang penting sekarang adalah, menjauh dari Akatsuki dan pergi menuju tempat rahasianya yang tak akan pernah dijamah oleh Akatsuki.

Megumi mulai menggigil. Ia gemetaran. Ingin menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tetapi apa dayanya ia. Kedua tangannya masih terborgol. Megumi tak mau meminta jaket atau semacam itu kepada Gaara. Ia tak mau meminta kepada pria yang bermaskud buruk kepadanya. Gadis itu berusaha untuk menahan rasa dinginnya.

Klik..

Gaara mematikan AC mobilnya. Megumi bingung.

"Kau bisa flu bila kau kedinginan." Gaara meraih kain selimut hangat warna hijau di jok belakang mobil, lalu menyelimuti tubuh Megumi. Tentu saja Gaara memberhentikan mobilnya sejenak di tepi jalan.

Megumi menoleh, melihat Gaara dengan tatapan aneh. _Dia memberi selimut kepadaku? Kenapa dia mau lakukan itu?_

"Aku melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin gadis yang kucintai menjadi flu." Bagaikan bisa membaca pikiran Megumi, Gaara menjawabnya. Megumi terdiam.

Gaara kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke depan, menjalankan mobilnya lagi dengan kecepatan tinggi. Megumi memekik kaget.

"U-Uhh...kau mau bawa aku kemana?" tanya Megumi pelan.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang..."

Jleb..

"Kau harus tidur dulu, sayang." Gaara menancapkan jarum suntik berisikan cairan bius di lengan Megumi yang tertutupi kain. Gaara menusukannya sampai jarum itu bisa menembus kain dan menancap ke kulit putih Megumi.

"Ukh.." Megumi mulai pening. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Seberusaha apapun ia mencoba membelalakkan matanya, itu hanya usaha tak berarti. Karena nantinya mata itu akan tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Mana si Tobi!? Lama sekali, un!" gerutu Deidara. Mereka sedang menunggu jemputan mobil dari orang yang bernama Tobi di depan gerbang rumah Gaara. Yah, walau rumah itu bukanlah rumah utama Gaara.

"Heeh, dasar lama." Eluh Konan.

TIN..TIN..

"_Senpai_! Ini sudah kubawakan mobilnya!" tibalah mobil jemputan.

"Lama sekali sih! Dia sudah keburu kabur tahu, un!" omel Deidara.

"Maaf deh." Ucap Tobi. Dia memakai topeng spiral warna _oranye_ dengan satu lubang mata di topeng itu.

"Sudah! Ayo masuk ke dalam mobil!" Pein masuk ke dalam mobil yang besar itu. diikuti Akatsuki yang lain.

.

"Oi! Tahu tidak dimana Gaara?" tanya Hidan.

"Tenaang. Ada GPS di mobil ini!" Tobi menyalakan layar GPS di dekat tempat ia mengemudikan mobil. Tobi mengutak atik layar _touch screen _itu untuk menemukan lokasi target yang ingin dikejar.

"L-Lho? Tidak ditemukan sinyal." Ucap Tobi.

"Apa?" sahut Deidara.

"Pasti mobil Gaara sudah dirancang agar sinyal dari radio mobilnya tidak terdeteksi." Ucap Pein.

"Cih!"

"Sial. Kita harus apa sekarang?" tanya Itachi.

"Lebih baik kita ke markas. Kita susun rencana dan cari lokasi tempat Gaara berada." Saran Sasori.

"T-Tapi Megumi..."

"Percuma bila kita mengejarnya tanpa tahu dimana dia sekarang. Lebih baik kita ke markas dan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencarinya." Potong Pein.

"Tapi Megumi keburu akan di..."

"Sebisa mungkin kita harus menyelamatkannya secepat mungkin. Kita panggil Naruto yang ahli menciptakan barang yang canggih itu dan Sasuke yang ahli mencari informasi." Ucap Pein.

"..." Deidara diam saja.

"Kami mengerti kecemasanmu. Tapi kita harus berusaha sekarang, secepat mungkin kita selesaikan ini."

Deidara mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah. Tobi! Putar arah menuju markas!" perintah Pein.

"Ok!" jawab Tobi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Uuh..." Megumi membuka sedikit demi sedikit kedua matanya. Cahaya yang masuk ke matanya membuat kedua matanya silau, ia gunakan tangannya untuk mencegah cahaya masuk dan menusuk matanya itu.

Eh? Tangan?

Megumi seketika membuka lebar matanya. Ia segera bangkit duduk dari tidurnya. Ia sekarang berada di atas tempat tidur yang besar dan empuk. Tangannya sudah tidak terborgol. Tetapi tubuhnya masih diselimuti oleh selimut basah dan selimut kering.

"Aku..dimana?"

"_Ara_, _Miss_ Ryuuno sudah bangun." Suara wanita itu membuat Megumi menoleh ke asal suara. Di sebelahnya ada tiga orang perempuan yang sedang menyiapkan pakaian di lemari besar, tak jauh dari tempat tidur.

"S-Siapa kalian? Dan aku dimana?" tanya Megumi.

"Nama saya Anko Mitarashi, _butler _dari tuan Gaara. Anda sekarang berada di mansion tuan Gaara, tempat yang paling aman untuk anda." Ucap wanita berambut hitam yang diikat rambutnya ke atas, warna matanya _onyx_. Dilihat dari penampilannya, dia memang seorang _butler_. Seperti yang Megumi lihat di sinetron-sinetron TV tentang kehidupan orang kaya.

_Tempat teraman untukku, katanya? Tempat yang ada Gaara itu tempat yang berbahaya untukku!_, jerit Megumi dalam hati.

"Nama saya Shizune, pelayan rumah tangga di mansion ini. Dan ini Ayame, dia sama seperti saya." Ucap wanita berambut hitam pendek yang memakai baju layaknya pakaian pembantu keluarga kaya. Model bajunya seperti _maid_. Shizune menunjukkan jarinya ke wanita di sebelahnya.

"Hallo, _miss_!" sapa Ayame ramah.

Megumi mengernyit. _Miss? _

"Anoo...aku ingin pulang." Pinta Megumi.

"_No no no_. Ini adalah rumah anda. Anda sudah pulang." Ucap Anko sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telunjuknya.

"Tapi ini bukan rumahku!" bantah Megumi.

"Ah, anda harus mandi! Ayo ikut saya." Ayame menarik tangan Megumi pelan, diikuti Shizune.

"M-Mandi?"

"Iya. Saya jamin anda akan rileks setelah mandi!"

"A-Apa?"

Shizune membuka pintu geser yang terbuat dari kayu itu, Ayame menarik masuk Megumi ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Wo..ahh.." Megumi takjub. Ruangan itu adalah kamar mandi yang mewah dan luas. Megumi hanya pernah melihat kamar mandi seperti itu di TV, tapi seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat langsung kamar mandi seperti itu.

"Nah, kami bukakan selimut yang anda pakai." Ucap Shizune. Terdengar suara pintu ditutup oleh Anko. Sekarang mereka berempat ada di dalam kamar mandi mewah yang membuat mata Megumi silau.

"_N-Nani_? Uwaaa!" Ayame langsung menyingkap selimut yang membalut tubuh Megumi. Sekarang Megumi tidak memakai sehelai benang pun di tubuhnya. Ayame mengoper selimut itu kepada Shizune. Shizune membawa selimut itu ke lift yang biasa untuk membawa pakaian kotor ke tempat dimana mereka biasanya mencuci. Megumi ternganga.

_Aku baru tahu ada alat seperti itu_, batin Megumi.

Anko menekan tombol di bak mandi atau tepat dibilang _jacuzzi _itu. keluar air hangat di pipa-pipa yang menempel pada dinding bak. Megumi kembali takjub.

"Nah, silahkan berendam, _miss_." Ucap Anko.

"E-Eeh?"

"Ayo." Anko menarik pelan tangan Megumi sampai dekat _jacuzzi_. "Masuklah."

"Eeh.._chotto_.."

"Ayo, _miss_."

Setelah mengambil napas berat, Megumi dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam _jacuzzi_. Setelah kakinya sudah terbiasa dengan suhu airnya, barulah Megumi memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam air sepenuhnya. Oh _yeah_, benar apa yang dikatakan Ayame. Tubuhnya yang tadinya tegang, menjadi rileks. Tetapi Megumi tak mau terbuai. Setelah ini, ia harus keluar dari sana.

Sprooot...

"Ekh..!" tiba-tiba di pipa bak itu, keluar cairan wangi berwarna biru memenuhi air. Air yang tadinya jernih, menjadi biru. Megumi kira cairan itu adalah cat, sehingga buru-buru Megumi beranjak dari sana. Tetapi dihentikan oleh Shizune.

"Tenanglah. Itu adalah sabun dan wewangian tubuh. Sehingga tubuh anda akan bersih dan harum. Ayo kembali berendam." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sabun dan wewangian tubuh?" Megumi menghirup wangi yang menguar dari bak. Benar saja, air itu wangi. Dan wanginya adalah wangi kesukaan Megumi, _blueberry_. Megumi kembali berendam.

Megumi merasa makin rileks. Rasanya beban-beban pikirannya buyar dan terlupakan sejenak. Menurutnya, ini adalah spa dalam rumah. Baru kali ini dia merasakan apa yang namanya spa.

"Wewangian ini bisa dipilih sesuka hati. Cara untuk memakai wewangian dalam bak itu adalah memasukkan tabung cairan yang berisi wangi pilihan sendiri ke dalam sini." Shizune menunjukkan ke tempat berukuran persegi panjang di dinding marmer. Di sebelah tempat itu ada rak-rak yang disana ditempatkan banyak tabung-tabung dengan berbagai macam wangi harum pilihan. Wangi-wangi itu membuat tubuh makin rileks.

"Itu juga berguna untuk mengencangkan kulit dan mensegarkan kulit." Tambah Ayame.

Megumi menghitung-hitung berapa banyak biaya yang dibutuhkan untuk membangun rumah mewah seperti itu dalam hati. _Banyaknya. Orang itu adalah orang kaya ya._

Setelah menghabiskan waktu beberapa saat dalam bak, Megumi keluar dari dalam bak.

"Sudah?" tanya Anko.

"Iya. Dan sekarang aku mau pulang. Terima kasih atas mandinya." Ucap Megumi.

"Tidak bisa. Rumah ini mempunyai penjagaan yang amat ketat di setiap sudut rumah. Bahkan kamar mandi ini dilengkapi sinar laser. Kami bisa saja menyalakannya untuk mencegah anda." Ucap Anko sambil menunjukkan sebuah _remote _kecil di tangannya.

Megumi tertegun. _Sinar laser? Uhh, sial!_

"Kami juga tidak bisa keluar dari rumah ini." Ucap Ayame. Terbesit nada sedih di dalamnya. Megumi menoleh.

"Baiklah. kami akan mendandani anda. Mari.." ajak Shizune sambil menarik pelan tangan Megumi ke dekat wastafel yang dilengkapi cermin besar dan meja marmer.

Ayame membuka kotak yang ia ambil dalam lemari kecil meja marmer. Disana ada perlengkapan lengkap untuk merawat tubuh dan _make up_. Tentu saja khusus untuk wanita.

"Eeh? Waah! Hei, tunggu!"

"Anda harus cantik dan wangi."

"B-Buat apa dandan? Waakh!"

"Ini permintaan tuan Gaara."

Megumi mengernyit kesal. "Aku tidak mau!"

"Nah, anda pakai ini ya."

"Waaa! Apa? Eh- hei! Aku tidak mau!"

"Lalu pakai ini..."

"Aaaaa!"

.

.

.

"Selesai! Anda cantik sekali, _miss_!"

Penampilan Megumi sudah berbeda dari yang tadinya berantakan. Rambutnya diluruskan sampai lurus dan diberi sesuatu –entah apa itu- sehingga rambutnya halus. Wajah Megumi diberi bedak, tidak tebal. Pipinya diberi _blush on _tipis. Bibir tipisnya diberi _lipgloss _warna pink dengan tidak terlalu banyak. _Make up_-nya tidak tebal, hanya tipis saja. Itu memberi kesan cantik di wajahnya. Poninya di kesampingkan. Rambutnya setengah dikuncir sehingga banyak rambut tidak ikut terkuncir. Rambut yang dikuncir diberi jepitan biru yang manis.

Telinganya diberi anting kecil warna biru. Ia dipakaikan _dress_ _one piece _warna biru gelap. Kaki jenjangnya memakai celana _legging _tipis warna putih. Di lehernya dikalungkan kalung dengan liontin batu _sapphire_. Kakinya memakai _high heel _yang Megumi tak tahu merk-nya. Penampilannya sekarang _simple,_ _modern, _dan cantik. Ketiga pelayan itu juga tak bisa melepaskan matanya dari sosok Megumi.

Megumi menggerutu dalam hati. _Huuh! Risih sekali memakai sepatu ini!_

"Yap, anda tidak perlu lagi memakai parfum. Anda sudah wangi setelah berendam tadi!" ucap Ayame.

"Sekarang kami akan mengantar anda menuju ruang kerja tuan Gaara. Tuan sedang menunggu disana." Ajak Anko.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!"

"Anda harus ikut kami."

"Uwaaah!" Anko menarik tangan Megumi keluar kamar mandi diikuti Shizune dan Ayame. Mereka akan menuju ruang kerja rumah itu. saat keluar dari kamar, Megumi kembali takjub. Rumah itu bergaya minimalis dan modern. Kebanyakan disana ada jendela kaca yang besar, atau tepatnya dinding kaca. Megumi memandang keluar jendela kaca itu.

_Sekarang sudah pagi_?, batin Megumi.

"Dinding kaca ini kuat sekali. Peluru saja takkan tembus. Anda takkan bisa memecahkannya." Ucap Anko. Megumi merenggut kesal.

_Ini rumah atau barak tentara sih!?,_ gerutu Megumi dalam hati.

"Anda sampai sekitar jam 3 pagi. Kami diperintahkan untuk menunggu selama dua jam, karena anda sedang tidur." Ucap Shizune.

"Aku tiba hari ini?" tanya Megumi. Shizune mengangguk. "Jadi Gaara mengendarai mobilnya seharian?" sekali lagi Shizune mengangguk.

"Seharian tanpa tidur. Sampai sini pun tuan tidak tidur. Tuan lebih memilih menunggu anda bangun tidur." Ucap Shizune. Megumi terdiam.

.

"Ya, disini tempatnya." Ucap Anko. Mereka berempat tiba di depan pintu kayu berwarna abu-abu. Megumi malas bertemu dengan Gaara, dia memandang ke arah lain asal bukan pintu saja.

Anko mengambil _remote_ yang tadi ia tunjukkan kepada Megumi, disana ada _speaker_ kecil. "Tuan, _miss _Ryuuno sudah siap."

Megumi menoleh. _Hah? itu juga berfungsi menjadi radio komunikasi?_

"_Hn, masuk."_ Terdengar jawaban dari _speaker remote _itu. tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya. Megumi bingung karena pintu yang terbuka sendiri.

Megumi melihat seorang pria berambut merah dengan mata _jade_. Ada lingkaran hitam di sekeliling matanya dan tato kanji '_Ai'_ di dahinya. Dia memakai t-shirt berwarna putih dengan dibalut kemeja warna merah darah yang tidak terkancingi. Memakai celana jeans hitam. Ya, dia adalah Sabaku Gaara.

Mata Gaara tidak lepas memandang setiap inci penampilan Megumi yang tersuguh di depannya. Dimulai dari kaki sampai wajahnya. Megumi risih dengan pandangan Gaara. Dia memandang ke arah lain.

"Anko, Shizune, Ayame, pergi." Perintah Gaara. Oh atau lebih tepatnya mengusir. Mereka bertiga yang disebutkan namanya itu mengangguk. Mereka pergi dari ruangan itu dan menutup rapat pintunya.

Gaara sedang duduk dengan santai di sofa empuknya yang berwarna merah. Di meja panjang berwarna hitam yang berada di depan sofa, diletakkan sebuah cangkir teh dengan tekonya. Gaara mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meneguknya beberapa kali. Barulah ia letakkan kembali di meja.

Megumi tetap berdiri di dekat pintu dengan mata tidak memandang Gaara. Gaara masih saja menatapnya lekat. Tentu Megumi risih.

"Kau mau menjadi patung disana, hm?" interupsi Gaara membuat Megumi menoleh.

"Duduklah." Megumi tidak menyahut. Dia berjalan ke sofa kecil yang agak jauh dari sofa tempat Gaara duduk.

"Kenapa kau duduk sejauh itu dariku?" tanya Gaara datar.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Megumi dingin.

"Hm."

"Aku ingin pulang." Ucap Megumi.

"Kau sudah pulang."

"Ini bukan rumahku!" bentak Megumi. Ada kilatan amarah di dalam matanya.

"Mulai hari ini sampai seterusnya, ini adalah rumahmu."

"Cih!" Megumi mendecih. Ia kembali membuang muka ke arah lain.

Gaara terdiam beberapa saat, barulah ia berkata. "Hm, kau sungguh berbeda dari yang tadi. Kau makin terlihat cantik."

Megumi menggerutu tak jelas dengan pelan. Ia ingin segera pulang. Tapi bagaimana caranya?

"Aku ingin pulang!" Megumi berdiri dari duduknya. Berjalan ke arah pintu. Mencoba membukanya. Tetapi tidak bisa.

_Terkunci!_, jerit Megumi dalam batin.

"Percuma. Semua alih keamanan dan kunci di dalam rumah ini aku yang pegang. Selama aku tidak mengizinkan, aku takkan membuka pintunya." Ujar Gaara datar. Megumi menggeram. Dia langsung berbalik menghadap Gaara.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

Gaara menyeringai sinis. Dia bangkit dari sofanya dan perlahan berjalan menuju ke arah Megumi berdiri. Megumi tercengang. Dia mundur pelan-pelan. Tetapi saat mundur, ia hampir oleng karena memakai _high heel_. Dengan sigap Gaara menangkap tangan Megumi dan menggendongnya di bahu kirinya.

"Kyaaa!" Megumi tak siap dengan tindakan Gaara yang tiba-tiba. Tubuhnya yang sekarang berada di bahu Gaara ini membuat perutnya sedikit sakit karena tertekan oleh bahu Gaara.

Bruuk..

Gaara menjatuhkan Megumi ke atas sofa. Gaara naik ke atas sofa dan sekarang berada di atas tubuh Megumi. Kedua tangannya mengurung Megumi. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Megumi mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sekarang kau sudah tak bisa kemana-mana lagi." Ujar Gaara sambil menyeringai.

"Keterlaluan kau-..hmpph!" bibirnya langsung dibungkam dan dilumat oleh bibir Gaara. Gaara mendorong masuk lidahnya ke dalam mulut Megumi secara paksa. Lidahnya mengelilingi setiap inci dalam mulut Megumi. _Saliva _mereka terkumpul menjadi satu di dalam mulut Megumi. Hawa panas dalam mulut Megumi membuat Gaara semakin beringas dalam permainan ciumannya.

"Uumpph.." Megumi memukul-mukul dada bidang Gaara. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena Gaara melakukannya tanpa henti dan agresif. Dadanya sesak karena rasa tak rela dan amarah.

Megumi tak bisa bernapas. Ditambah hawa panas dalam mulutnya dan lidah hangat Gaara yang bermain di dalamnya, membuat gadis berumur 19 tahun itu sesak. Ia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya karena Gaara memaksanya.

"Ummh.."

Megumi mencoba menendang Gaara, tapi tidak bisa. Ia tarik rambut Gaara, tak mendapat hasil. Ia pukul-pukul dengan keras dada bidang Gaara, tak jua mendapatkan respon yang baik.

"Ummh..! Ummhh...! Upph..!" Megumi memberontak makin keras. Ia bisa mati karena ciuman tak berperasaan ini. Apakah ada kasus tentang gadis yang tewas karena tak bisa bernapas akibat di cium agresif oleh pria tanpa diberi jeda sedikitpun? Kalaupun ada, itu adalah kasus terkonyol untuknya.

"Uuhhmmh..! Uummh..! Uuuhh..!" barulah Gaara melepaskan ciumannya. Tentu ia juga butuh oksigen, ia masih seorang manusia. Hanya saja hatinya dikendalikan oleh iblis.

"Haah..haah..haah..haah..uhuk!" Megumi menghirup oksigen sepuasnya sampai sesak napasnya berhenti. Lelaki di atasnya juga sedang mengambil oksigen.

Dada Megumi naik turun karena napasnya tersengal-sengal. Wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

"Hmmpph...!" Gaara memulainya lagi. Walau tidak dengan _french kiss, _ia hanya melumatnya. Ciumannya turun sampai dagu, menjilat kecil bawah dagu Megumi. Megumi melenguh. Kemudian ciumannya turun sampai leher. Bibirnya mencari titik sensitif di leher Megumi. Setelah ditemukan, Gaara menjilatnya lalu menggigit kecil kulit leher Megumi.

"Nngg..."

Megumi dorong kedua bahu Gaara, tetapi tenaganya tidak kuat untuk mendorongnya. Ia menjadi lemas karena ciuman tadi.

Tangan Gaara turun dari leher Megumi, bahu, dada, perut, dan terus sampai daerah paling sensitif di tubuh Megumi. Megumi tersentak. Ia pukul-pukul sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa ke dada Gaara yang dilapisi kain itu, tetapi tidak ada respon yang baik. Tangan Gaara menyelusup ke dalam _legging_ Megumi dan pakaian dalamnya.

Gaara menyeringai. "Sudah basah ya, Megumi?"

Megumi terisak walau tidak mengeluarkan air mata. "G-Gaara, hentikan..."

"Huh, sudah sampai sini mana bisa berhenti?" Gaara mengelus bagian kewanitaan Megumi yang mulus. Lalu sedikit memijatnya.

"Nnngghh..."

Jari Gaara menjepit kecil kulit kewanitaan Megumi. Megumi mengerang.

Jarinya mulai mendesak masuk ke dalam vagina Megumi. Megumi tersentak.

"A-Akkh.."

Setelah jari itu, jari berikutnya masuk.

"Aakkh..hentikannhh.."

"Heh, sakit bukan?" Megumi tidak menjawab. Ia menggigit bawah bibirnya. Air mata mengumpul di ujung matanya.

Tangan Gaara mulai menelusuri bagian belakang Megumi, lalu meremasnya.

"Hmmhh..."

Gaara mencium kembali bibir Megumi dengan lembut. Ia menjilat sedikit bibir Megumi. Megumi mengerang.

"Hah, kau lemas sekali." Ucap Gaara sinis. "Kau belum makan ya?"

Megumi membuka matanya yang sedari tadi ia tutup. Oh, ya benar. Megumi lemas karena butuh makanan. Dia belum makan sejak kemarin malam.

"Ayo ikut aku." Gaara bangun lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal_. Gaara menggendongnya menuju pintu. Gaara menekan tombol di _remote_nya sehingga pintu terbuka. Megumi lemas. Sejak kemarin ia belum makan dan ia sudah mendapatkan perlakuan yang menguras tenaga dan mentalnya. Memberontak pun paling hanyalah memukul pelan bahu Gaara.

Anko, Shizune, dan Ayame melihat kedatangan Gaara dengan Megumi di gendongannya ke ruang makan yang besar itu. Mereka serempak memberi salam kepada tuannya itu. Gaara menyahutinya dengan gumaman pendek saja.

Mereka bertiga sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi di ruangan kerja dari keadaan Megumi yang lemas tak berdaya di gendongan Gaara. Mereka tentu tahu sifat tuannya seperti apa. Tentu mereka bisa menebaknya.

Gaara mendudukan Megumi di kursi makan. Megumi tidak menolak ataupun menjawab, hanya ekspresi lemas saja yang terpatri di wajah cantik Megumi. Gaara duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalian siapkan makanan." Perintah Gaara.

"Baik, segera datang." Mereka bertiga langsung menuju dapur yang berada di sebelah ruang makan. Mereka menyiapkan piring, botol selai, peralatan makan, saputangan, dan lain semacamnya. Setelah selesai, mereka bertiga menyiapkan makanan pagi dari dapur lalu diletakkan di meja.

Orang biasa pasti tergiur dengan menu sarapan yang sangat menggoda itu. Ada roti panggang, buah-buahan, telur rebus, telur mata sapi, _bacon _asap, jus dan susu, juga _croissant_. Berbagai macam selai lezat di letakkan di meja. Diatur sedemikian rapinya.

"Maaf membuat tuan menunggu. Sarapan sudah siap." Ucap Anko. Gaara tak menyahut. Dia menoleh kepada Megumi yang menatap kosong piring berisikan telur mata sapi dan _bacon _asap di depannya.

"Makanlah." Ucap Gaara. Tapi Megumi tidak merespon. Dia diam saja.

"Kau mau tetap kelaparan?" Megumi tidak menyahut.

Perutnya memang lapar, tetapi ia tidak ingin memakan makanan itu. Akal sehatnya tidak terbunuh oleh rasa lapar.

Karena tak ada respon, Gaara mengambil sendok lalu mengambil sedikit telur mata sapi. Dia menolehkan kepala Megumi dengan jarinya. Megumi memandang wajah Gaara dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hmmp..!" tiba-tiba Gaara menyuapkan sendok itu ke dalam mulut Megumi. Megumi mengecap rasa telur mata sapi di dalam mulutnya. Gaara mengeluarkan sendoknya lalu mengambil kembali sedikit telur. Dia menyuapkan kembali ke dalam mulut Megumi. Begitulah seterusnya sampai telur itu bersisa setengahnya.

Megumi menepis tangan Gaara. "Hentikan."

Gaara diam saja.

Aha, terdengar bunyi dari dalam perut Megumi. Walau pelan, tetapi bisa terdengar oleh mereka berdua.

Megumi menekan perutnya. Ia merutuki perutnya dalam batin. Gaara hanya tertawa sinis.

"Perutmu lebih jujur daripada bibirmu." Ujar Gaara. Megumi menggeram. Bisa-bisanya perutnya berbunyi di saat seperti ini.

"Makan saja." Ucap Gaara sambil mengambil satu buah stroberi.

Harus ada satu yang harus Gaara ketahui, Megumi adalah gadis yang keras kepala.

Megumi membuang mukanya dari Gaara. Tak mau memandang wajah Gaara. Tetapi kepalanya ditolehkan oleh Gaara agar menghadapnya. Bibirnya dibungkam oleh stroberi utuh yang bertengger di bibir Gaara.

Lidah Gaara mendorong stroberi itu agar sampai masuk ke dalam mulut Megumi. Mau tak mau Megumi harus mengunyahnya. Rasa manis bercampurkan asam terkecap di lidahnya. Rasanya segar dan enak.

"Kau mau aku suapi?" tanya Gaara. Megumi mendelik.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri!" jawab Megumi.

"Kalau begitu, makanlah." Ucap Gaara. Megumi menggigit bibirnya. Memakai alasan juga sudah tak mempan akibat perutnya yang tadi berbunyi. Akhirnya Megumi makan telur dan _bacon _asap saja. Yang lain tak ia sentuh.

"Nih, buah kesukaanmu." Gaara memberikan sebuah _blueberry _kepada Megumi. Megumi menerimanya.

"Darimana kau tahu aku suka ini?" tanya Megumi datar.

"Aku tahu semua tentangmu, Megumi." Jawabnya. Bibirnya mengecup pelan tengkuk Megumi. Megumi tersentak.

"Menjauh dariku." Megumi mendorong bahu Gaara agar menjauh darinya. Setelah itu Megumi memasukkan buah _blueberry _ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua sudah selesai sarapan. Meja sudah bersih. Mereka masih duduk di kursi makan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Gaara menggendong Megumi ala _bridal _dan berdiri. Megumi terkejut.

"Hei! Turunkan aku! Turunkan! Kau mau bawa aku kemana!?"  
protes Megumi sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Gaara. Gaara berjalan keluar ruang makan sambil menjawab.

"Kau sudah punya tenaga, jadi boleh kan bila kau kusentuh sekarang?" desahnya tepat di tengkuk Megumi. Megumi merinding.

"Turunkan aku! Turunkan! Aku tidak ma-...hmmpph!" bibirnya dibungkam oleh bibir Gaara sambil berjalan menuju kamar.

"Jangan banyak omong." Ucap Gaara tajam. Ya, dia adalah tipe membenci keributan.

Megumi menggeram.

Gaara membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Bruuuk..

Gaara menjatuhkan Megumi di atas tempat tidur. Megumi bangkit duduk. Ia jaga jarak dari Gaara yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya.

Megumi meneguk ludahnya takut-takut. Gaara perlahan naik ke atas tempat tidur.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku."

Megumi membelalakkan matanya. Ia tahu apa artinya itu.

"T-Tidak! Jangan! Kyaaaa!"

Bruuuk...

.

.

.

.

.

Halah, makin gaje aja nih. -_-

Ide ini datang tiba-tiba lho, yang tentang _jacuzzi _itu. :3

Gak tahu tuh _jacuzzi _model seperti itu ada atau enggak. Cairan sabun dan parfum itu ide dari saat aku nyuci baju pakai softener klin. :3 buakakaka..

Ini TBC. Minta saran dan kritiknya ya. :D

Sankyuu...


	4. Pain

Love The Way You Lie

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Rated: M

Fict: Romance/Angst/Mature content

Pair: GaaMegu {Gaara S. X Megumi R.} slight DeiMegu (Deidara x Megumi R.)

Summary: jangan kau pikir kau bisa memilikiku. Jangan kau pikir kau bisa dengan mudah merenggutku darinya. Jangan kau pikir kau bisa membuatku jatuh hati padamu. Karena dalam otakku, hanya sebaris kalimat yang hanya ditujukan kepadamu. Yaitu _cintamu hanyalah bohong_

Author's Note: ||_O" *ngintip dari balik dinding*

||_" *panic*

||O_O/ H-Halo, _minna_..

Huaaa! Maaf ya bila masih banyak kekurangan! Natsu akan terus berusaha! Doakan Natsu! Maaf juga updatenya siput! Soalnya Natsu baru-baru ini mengikuti lomba FLS2N bagian cipta cerpen dan ada ulangan MID semester, pekerjaan di FFn terpaksa terhenti. T.T

Balasan review para _senpai_! ^^

**Luluk Minam Cullen: Terima kasih, kak Lulu! ^^ Ooh, alasan Gaara gak langsung 'itu'in Megumi karena dia ingin ngelakuinnya pelan-pelan. Mungkin Gaara pingin nyiksa Megumi dulu, makanya mau ngelakuin pelan-pelan. Hehe.. ^^ eeh, Lemon? Natsu gak yakin bisa buat, karena Natsu masih belajar dari para **_**senpai**_**. Tapi akan Natsu coba usahakan buat ya. Ini update-annya, tapi update siput.**

**Moku-chan: Hehehe, maaf ya. Kurang kecut ya? Padahal saat nulis itu, udah bikin tangan Natsu gemetaran. *payah!* ._. makasih ya udah ngasih tau kalau lime-nya kurang kecut. ^^b**

**Kawaihana: Beneran? Makasih ya! \^^/ ok, ini dilanjutin kok, tapi gak pake kilat, pakenya siput. *emangnya kayak jasa pengantaran barang J-tuuut(?)-E apa?***

Terima kasih atas reviewnya ya! Para _senpai_, mohon bantuannya ya! ^^

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punya sayaaa! Tapi fanfic ini punya sayaaa!

~Love The Way You Lie~

Author: Natsume Rokunami

Pair GaaMegu slight DeiMegu

Rate M

.

.

Sabaku no Gaara: 22 tahun

Megumi Ryuuno: 19 tahun

Namikaze Deidara: 22 tahun

Pein/Nagato Uzumaki: 25 tahun

Konan Uchiha: 25 tahun

Itachi Uchiha: 25 tahun

Akasuna no Sasori: 23 tahun

Hidan Yagure: 25 tahun

Tomoka Ryuuno: 20 tahun

Hikari Ryuuno: 20 tahun

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

Dont Like, Dont Read!

.

.

.

.

.

_Bruuuk.._

_Gaara menjatuhkan Megumi di atas tempat tidur. Megumi bangkit duduk. Ia jaga jarak dari Gaara yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya._

_Megumi meneguk ludahnya takut-takut. Gaara perlahan naik ke atas tempat tidur._

"_Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku." _

_Megumi membelalakkan matanya. Ia tahu apa artinya itu._

"_T-Tidak! Jangan! Kyaaaa!"_

_Bruuuk..._

_._

_._

_._

Gaara menekan tubuh Megumi ke atas tempat tidur. Gaara mengunci kedua kaki Megumi di antara kedua pahanya.

"Aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan. Kenapa? Karena aku ingin menyiksamu dulu, Megumi." Bisik Gaara di dekat telinga Megumi.

Megumi bergidik mendengar kalimat 'menyiksamu' yang diucapkan oleh Gaara.

"Karena kau telah membuatku sakit dalam 3 tahun ini, aku akan membalaskan dendamku kepadamu." Lanjut Gaara.

Megumi menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Meminta pertolongan kepada siapa ia? Megumi berharap doanya yang tak henti-henti dilantunkan dalam hatinya kepada _Kami-sama_ di kabulkan.

"G-Gaara, kumohon hentikan ini. M-Maafkan aku..." lirih Megumi penuh harap.

Gaara mendecih sinis, "Ucapan 'maaf'mu itu sudah terlambat."

Ucapan Gaara membuat Megumi terdiam. Itu memang benar, ucapan maafnya sudah terlambat. Karena kebodohannya, semua hal ini terjadi.

Gaara mulai melumat bibir Megumi. Megumi tersentak.

"Ummh.."

Gaara mendorong kepalanya agar lebih dekat ke wajah Megumi sehingga jarak di antara mereka terhapus. Ujung hidung mereka beradu.

Kedua tangan Megumi mencoba mendorong dada bidang Gaara, hanya saja usahanya sia-sia. Ingin menendang Gaara pun tak bisa, kakinya tak bisa bergerak.

"Ummhh..." lenguh Megumi saat lidah Gaara menyelesak masuk ke dalam mulut Megumi. Menjelajahi seisi mulut Megumi, menjilat langit-langit mulut Megumi.

Tangan Gaara membuka jepitan rambut Megumi sehingga sebagian rambut yang tadinya terikat dengan rapi, terurai dengan sempurna. Tangan Gaara mengusap-usap rambut Megumi dengan lembut, menyisipkan rambut di sela jarinya.

Megumi berusaha lepas dari kekangan sang Sabaku dengan berbagai cara. Megumi mencoba menendang Gaara, tetapi kedua kakinya ditahan kuat-kuat oleh kedua paha Gaara. Megumi mencoba mendorong tubuh Gaara, tetapi posisinya yang ditiban Gaara membuatnya sulit untuk mendorong tubuh Gaara yang lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Mencoba menggigit bibir Gaara pun tak bisa, karena mulutnya terbuka paksa oleh Gaara dan dalam mulutnya ada lidah Gaara yang hangat itu mengelilingi seisi mulut Megumi.

Bagaimana pun juga Megumi masih seorang perempuan. Walau ia sangat tidak rela diperlakukan seperti itu oleh pria yang sama sekali tak dicintainya itu, ia tetap lemas bila diperlakukan seperti itu. Walau ia sudah makan pagi, tetapi tetap saja ia lemas. Seakan otot-otot tubuhnya dan sendi-sendi gerak tubuhnya lemas karena perlakuan dari Gaara.

_Deidara-kun..._, lirih Megumi dalam batin. Wajah kekasihnya yang amat dicintainya terbesit dalam pikirannya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah kepada Deidara. Karena kebodohannya, semua hal ini terjadi. Ini semua karena Megumi. Dadanya terasa sesak oleh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan.

Cumbuan Gaara semakin beringas. Temponya pun makin cepat. Ciuman itu berubah menjadi nafsu. Belakang kepala Megumi ditekan oleh tangan Gaara agar makin dekat dengannya, padahal jarak di antara mereka sudah tak ada. Sehingga ujung hidung mereka beradu.

"Ummhh.."

Megumi mulai kehabisan oksigen. Ia memberontak sebisanya, tak ada respon. Ia coba menggerakan kepalanya sebagai isyarat untuk berhenti, tetapi tidak direspon juga.

"Ummhh!"

Nafas Megumi memburu. Ia tidak bisa bernapas. Mereka berdua hanya menghirup oksigen yang sama. Megumi memukul dada Gaara sekeras yang ia bisa, tetapi tak ada respon yang diinginkannya. Megumi tarik helaian rambut merah Gaara sekeras mungkin, akhirnya Gaara melepaskan ciumannya yang bisa membuat siapa saja kehabisan napas karenanya.

Nafas Megumi tersengal-sengal. Dadanya naik turun. Wajahnya memerah karena kehabisan oksigen. Gaara juga sedang menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Tadi Gaara kalap mencium Megumi sehingga ia sama sekali tak sadar bahwa ia juga butuh oksigen, sampai Megumi menarik rambutnya yang membuat Gaara sadar dari gelap matanya.

Karena jarak wajah mereka terbilang masih sangat dekat, Megumi mendorong bahu Gaara untuk menjauh darinya. Tetapi Gaara menahannya.

Ibu jari Gaara mengusap pipi putih Megumi yang agak basah karena peluh Megumi dengan lembut. Matanya memandang manik _amethyst _Megumi yang pekat itu dengan lembut, beda dari pandangan tadi yang penuh amarah dan nafsu.

Gaara menutup kelopak mata kanan Megumi dengan ibu jarinya, kemudian mengusapnya.

"Megumi.." suara Gaara begitu lirih. Megumi tertegun mendengarnya.

Gaara menciumi leher putih Megumi. Wangi _blueberry _yang merupakan ciri khas dari Megumi ini memenuhi pikirannya. Bibirnya menelusuri leher Megumi, mencari titik sensitif Megumi. Setelah ditemukan, Gaara menciumnya lalu menjilatnya, membuat Megumi melenguh. Gaara menggigit kecil kulit leher Megumi pada bagian yang sensitif, membuat tanda merah di leher Megumi. Tanda bahwa Megumi sudah ada pemiliknya.

"Berterima kasihlah kau kepadaku, sekarang aku tidak merenggut keperawananmu. Karena pagi ini aku ada pekerjaan. Tetapi bersiaplah, pada malam hari ini, keperawananmu yang kau katakan akan memberikannya kepada si brengsek itu sepenuhnya menjadi milikku." Bisik Gaara sambil membenamkan wajahnya pada belahan payudara Megumi. Wajahnya mendongak kepada Megumi, matanya menatap tajam mata Megumi yang juga sedang memandang dirinya dengan memohon untuk menghentikan perbuatannya. Tetapi Gaara tidak menggubris semua tatapan dan ucapan memohon Megumi.

Gaara mulai melucuti pakaian yang dikenakan Megumi. Megumi memekik kaget.

"T-Tidak! Kumohon...-"

"DIAM!" hardik Gaara. Megumi terdiam kaget mendengar hardikan Gaara.

Tangan Megumi menahan tangan Gaara yang melucuti satu persatu pakaian Megumi, tetapi pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat-erat oleh Gaara hingga meninggalkan bekas merah di pergelangan tangan Megumi.

"APA KAU TAK MENGERTI!? KUBILANG KAU UNTUK DIAM!" Gaara membanting tangan Megumi ke kasur dengan kencang. Megumi meringis.

Gaara berhasil melepas semua pakaian Megumi- walau ada juga yang disobek oleh Gaara karena susah untuk dilepas. Gaara mulai meremas kedua payudara Megumi dengan penuh nafsu sehingga membuat Megumi kesakitan.

"Ahk!"

Selagi kedua tangannya sibuk, bibir Gaara mencumbui setiap inci bibir Megumi. Megumi melenguh. Kemudian ciuman itu terus turun sampai ke perut Megumi. Megumi menggeliat geli karena ciuman Gaara di perutnya juga rambut merah Gaara yang menggelitik perutnya.

Bibir Gaara turun sampai pusar Megumi. Lidah Gaara bermain di pusar Megumi, membuat si pemilik pusar itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri sambil mendongak ke atas.

Bibir Gaara turun dan menemukan daerah kewanitaan Megumi. Gaara menjilat setiap inci daerah kewanitaan Megumi yang mulus itu.

"Hmmmhhh...!" lenguh Megumi. Wajahnya memerah.

Lidah Gaara mencoba masuk ke 'lubang kenikmatan' Megumi. Gaara sedikit terbelalak, lubang Megumi sempit sekali. Padahal jarinya pernah masuk (walau dengan susah payah) ke dalam sana, tetapi masih sempit saja. Gaara melakukan itu agar pintunya sedikit melebar supaya saat memasukkan kejantanannya dalam sana tak terlalu susah.

Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia melihat kepala Megumi yang terdongak. Megumi menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya memerah, peluh membasahi rambut dan pelipisnya.

Gaara mendecih. Melihat wajah Megumi yang seperti itu benar-benar menyalakan api gairahnya.

"Aku sudah tak sabar menunggu 'malam itu' tiba, Megumi. 'adik kecilku' ini sudah tak tahan lagi." Desis Gaara. Megumi membuka matanya, menoleh kepada Gaara. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kelelahan juga memelas. Gaara mendecih sinis.

"Pakai bajumu, aku sudah harus pergi." Gaara turun dari tempat tidur, kemudian keluar kamar. Meninggalkan Megumi dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Megumi menitikkan air mata, menangis tanpa suara.

_Deidara-kun, maafkan aku.._, batin Megumi lirih. Hatinya terasa nyeri. Ia merasa seperti mengkhianati Deidara karena telah disentuh oleh Gaara. Tinggal menghitung beberapa jam lagi, keperawanan Megumi akan terenggut sepenuhnya.

Megumi melirihkan nama Deidara terus menerus dalam tangisnya. Tak lama, Anko, Shizune, dan Ayame masuk ke kamar. Mereka diperintahkan oleh Gaara untuk mengurus Megumi selama dia pergi bekerja.

Mereka bertiga tentu tercengang melihat Megumi yang menangis, dalam keadaan telanjang bulat, juga keadaannya berantakan. Sprei tempat tidur acak-acakan. Mereka bertiga bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan Gaara tadi. Anko mencari-cari sesuatu yaitu darah di sprei tempat tidur, tak ada. Berarti Megumi masih perawan.

Mereka bertiga menatap iba Megumi. Mereka mencoba menenangkan Megumi, walau itu semua sia-sia.

"T-Tolong...bawa a-aku..pergi dari sini.." pinta Megumi lirih.

Mereka bertiga menatap sedih kepada Megumi, mereka menggeleng pelan. "Bahkan kami juga tidak bisa keluar dari sini."

Makin deras tangisan Megumi. Bahunya bergetar. Mereka bertiga mencoba menenangkan Megumi.

"_Miss, _sepertinya anda harus mandi kembali. Setelah mandi, anda mau makan?" Anko mencoba menetralkan suasana. Megumi menggeleng, ia sedang tak niat melakukan apapun.

"Tapi, ini perintah Tuan Gaara." Megumi menggigit bibir bawahnya saat mendengar nama 'Gaara'.

"Maaf, _miss._ Kami juga tak bisa melawan Tuan Gaara." Mereka bertiga mencoba membopong Megumi yang lemas itu turun dari tempat tidur. Megumi tak menjawab, ia biarkan Anko membopongnya menuju kamar mandi.

Saat itu, setetes air mata yang tadi sudah berhenti, mengalir kembali dari mata Megumi.

.

.

.

.

.

Megumi tak nafsu makan. Tetapi karena dipaksa mati-matian oleh ketiga pelayan yang mengurusnya itu, Megumi mau tak mau menurut saja.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah, bagaimana caranya keluar dari sana.

Sedari tadi (ditemani Anko, Shizune, dan Ayame) Megumi berkeliling dalam rumah Gaara, tetapi tak bisa menemukan celah untuk keluar. Saat ingin memakai telepon rumah (tentu saja sudah memberi alasan untuk mengelabui ketiga pelayan itu), Megumi menyadari adanya kamera pengawas yang biasa disebut cctv itu menempel di dinding. Megumi mengurungkan niatnya menelepon polisi dan Deidara.

Beginilah akhirnya, Megumi duduk di kursi makan, sibuk mengunyah makanan mewah yang terbilang sangat enak itu, tetapi terasa hambar di lidah Megumi.

Setelah selesai makan, Megumi duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan tatapan kosong. Hatinya terasa nyeri kembali saat mengingat senyuman kekasihnya, Deidara, dalam kepalanya. Dalam hati, Megumi tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan 'maaf' untuk Deidara. Megumi merasa ini semua kesalahannya, kebodohannya, dan ketidak pekaannya.

_Kami-sama, tolong hambamu ini_, batin Megumi.

Megumi melirik jam digital di meja kecil samping sofa yang ia duduki. Jam menunjukkan pukul 18:30.

Tunggu, Megumi tak tahu jam berapa Gaara pulang. Untuk mempersiapkan diri, apa Megumi menanyakan itu kepada ketiga pelayan yang sedang membersihkan meja makan? Lebih baik Megumi tanya saja. Megumi bangkit dari duduknya.

.

.

.

"Ano.." Anko, Shizune, dan Ayame menoleh.

"Ya, _miss_?" tanya Anko.

"Namaku Megumi. Panggil aku Megumi, jangan _miss_."

"Tapi..."

"Kumohon.." Megumi memohon.

Anko menghela napas, "Baiklah."

"Emm, lalu ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa yang ingin _mis_- err, Megumi-_san_ tanyakan?"

"Jam berapa Gaara pulang?"

"Tuan Gaara biasanya pulang jam 9 malam, kadang bisa lebih larut dari itu."

Bahu Megumi menengang. Jam 9, katanya? Itu hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi. Menurut Megumi, itu sebentar.

"O-Oh, begitu. Terima kasih ya, Anko-_san_."

"Sama-sama."

Megumi cepat-cepat meninggalkan ruang makan. Megumi mencari-cari tempat untuk bersembunyi bila Gaara pulang. Tetapi, percuma, karena ada kamera cctv terpasang di tempat yang strategis. Megumi seperti tak bisa bergerak bila selalu dipantau terus oleh kamera cctv.

_Semoga Gaara pulang lebih larut atau tak usah pulang sekalian!_, batin Megumi penuh harap. Otaknya bekerja, Megumi harus bersembunyi dari Gaara. Tapi dimana? Dimana-mana banyak cctv.

Tunggu, kalau kamar mandi? Mana mungkin cctv dipasang dalam kamar mandi? Memangnya orang yang ditugaskan Gaara untuk memantau dari cctv itu ingin mengintip orang sedang mandi? Tentu tak mungkin, kan?

Megumi tersenyum, ia segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi, ia usahakan langkahnya biasa-biasa saja agar tak membuat orang yang memantau cctv itu tak curiga.

Tapi bila sembunyi di kamar mandi, harus sembunyi dimana?

Megumi menghentikan langkahnya. Ia baru sadar. Kalau pun dia sembunyi di kamar mandi, sembunyi dimana? Bak mandi? Tak mungkin, pasti ketahuan. Lemari handuk? Mustahil Megumi muat dalam sana.

Atau di bawah kolong tempat tidur?

Megumi segera berjalan menuju kamar. Setelah sampai, Megumi memeriksa bawah tempat tidur. Ternyata tempat tidur itu tidak mempunyai kolong. Megumi menghela napas berat.

Tak lama kemudian, Ayame masuk ke kamar untuk memberitahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap. Megumi menghela napas berat, ia menurut. Megumi mengikuti Ayame yang sudah berjalan menuju ruang makan.

.

.

Megumi telah selesai makan malam. Walau makan malam itu terbilang sangat enak karena ada juru masak pribadi yang membuatnya, selera makan Megumi tetap tidak naik.

Megumi segera mengelilingi seisi rumah sang Sabaku bungsu itu, mencari tempat persembunyian. Tetapi sedari tadi tak ia temukan, ditambah dengan kamera cctv dimana-mana, makin sulit mencarinya dengan tenang.

Megumi segera pergi menuju kamar. Setelah masuk ke kamar, ia membuka lemari pakaian. Ternyata disana juga tak bisa, banyak sekali pakaian di simpan disana sampai Megumi tak bisa masuk. Megumi melihat ke pintu menuju balkon yang terbuat dari kaca. Megumi membukanya. Megumi melihat, balkon itu juga bukanlah tempat yang bagus untuk bersembunyi. Megumi melihat ke bawah balkon. Di bawah ada kolam renang. Megumi bisa saja menceburkan diri dari balkon ke kolam renang, hanya saja suara deburan air yang disebabkannya sendiri itu pasti terdengar oleh para penjaga yang menjaga halaman dan pintu gerbang.

Megumi makin panik. Ia menyapu pandangan ke sekeliling. Pohon? Megumi tidak bisa memanjat!

Megumi makin panik. Ia lirik jam dinding dalam kamar, matanya terbelalak melihat sudah jam berapa saat itu.

_J-Jam setengah sembilan? Gawat!_, batin Megumi. Ia segera mencari jalan keluar, tetapi balkon itu tinggi. Bila ia terjun, tulang Megumi pasti patah atau lebih buruknya lagi, tewas seketika.

Megumi mencoba mendinginkan kepalanya. Ia harus tenang. Bila ia panik, maka ia tidak bisa berpikir secara jernih. Ia menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

Tapi Megumi seharian mencari jalan keluar dengan mengelilingi seisi rumah itu, tetap tak ditemukan. Harapan satu-satunya hanyalah balkon itu. Tetapi pakai apa turunnya?

Megumi membeku ditempat. Ada yang memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Orang yang memeluknya itu menaruh dagunya di bahu kiri Megumi. Hembusan napas orang itu menggelitik leher Megumi. Megumi bisa tahu siapa orang itu dari parfum maskulin yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Sedang mencari jalan untuk keluar dari sini, hm?" benar saja, yang memeluk pinggangnya adalah pria itu, Sabaku no Gaara.

"G-Gaara..." suara Megumi bergetar.

"Hn." Gaara mengecup singkat leher Megumi. "Aku sengaja pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya, untukmu."

"M-Menjauh dariku." Megumi mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Gaara, tetapi Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku akan melakukannya sekarang." Gaara membalikkan tubuh Megumi agar menghadap dengannya. Gaara menatap Megumi yang mengenakan baju tidur berwarna putih polos itu. Walau penampilan Megumi tidak terbuka, tetapi leher putihnya itu sudah menggoda iman para lelaki. Rambut Megumi digerai begitu saja.

Megumi menunduk. Ia tidak berani menatap Gaara. Ia mengeratkan tangannya. _B-Bagaimana ini?_, batinnya panik.

Gaara mendongakkan dagu Megumi dengan telunjuknya agar Megumi tidak terus-terusan menunduk. Megumi memandang ke arah lain, asal tidak kepada Gaara saja.

"Tatap aku." Pinta Gaara datar. Megumi tidak mengindahkannya. Ia tetap memandang ke arah lain.

"Kubilang, tatap aku." Gaara mulai menyentuh bibirnya ke bibir Megumi. Megumi tersentak, sontak ia memandang Gaara yang juga sedang memandang matanya.

"Lepas." Megumi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Gaara. Megumi mendorong dada bidang Gaara dengan kedua tangannya. Tetapi Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya lebih kencang sehingga tubuh Megumi berdempetan dengan tubuh Gaara.

"Kau selalu saja menghindar dariku." Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Megumi. Megumi mencoba menjauhkan wajahnya dari Gaara, hanya saja belakang kepalanya ditahan oleh salah satu tangan Gaara.

Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Megumi mendorong tubuh Gaara, tetapi tak ada hasil yang baik. Memberontak pun tak bisa karena tenaga Gaara lebih kuat darinya.

Lama kemudian, Gaara beringas dalam ciumannya. Megumi tak siap sehingga ia tersentak kaget. Gaara memaksa Megumi untuk membuka mulutnya, tetapi Megumi tidak mau. Sehingga Gaara menggigit bibir bawah Megumi agar mulut Megumi terbuka. Setelah terbuka, Gaara memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Megumi dan mengelilingi setiap inci dalam mulut Megumi. Mengabsen setiap deret gigi rapi Megumi, mengelus langit-langit mulut Megumi.

"Ummh.." lenguh Megumi.

Gaara menyatukan lidahnya ke lidah Megumi dan menyampurkan _saliva_-nya dengan _saliva_ Megumi. Hawa hangat dalam mulut Megumi membuat Gaara makin bernafsu. Ia menggila dalam ciumannya.

"Hmmh..!" Megumi kaget.

Lidah Gaara seakan ingin masuk lebih dalam mulut Megumi. Megumi kehabisan napas. Ia memukul-mukul bahu Gaara, tetapi diacuhkan oleh pemilik bahu itu.

Kemudian, Megumi memginjak kaki Gaara. Pelukan tangan Gaara pada pinggang Megumi mengendur. Megumi mendorong tubuh Gaara, tetapi Gaara mendorong tubuh Megumi agar semakin berdempet ke dekat pagar balkon.

Gaara mencari titik sensitif pada leher Megumi menggunakan lidahnya, Megumi mengerang. Setelah ditemukan, Gaara menjilat, mencium, dan menggigit kecil kulit leher sensitif Megumi. Megumi mendongak ke atas karena sensasi yang di dapatnya dari perlakuan Gaara. Gaara menghirup dalam-dalam aroma _blueberry _dari leher Megumi. Gaara mengangkat tubuh Megumi dengan memeluk pinggangnya, kemudian tangannya menyelusup masuk ke balik celana tidur yang dipakai Megumi.

"Aahhmm..." Megumi melenguh. Gaara mengelus bagian kewanitaan Megumi dengan lembut, kemudian di pijit lembut.

Gaara menekan-nekan lembut bagian kewanitaan Megumi, membuat pemiliknya mendesah. Karena desahan Megumi, libido Gaara memuncak. Gaara memaksa Megumi membuka pakaian atasnya, Megumi menolak. Gaara mencoba membuka paksa, tetapi Megumi menahannya.

"Buka!" bentak Gaara. Megumi menggeleng, ia tetap menahan Gaara. "Ayo buka bajumu!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Brengsek! Kau membuatku tak tahan lagi!" Gaara menyentakkan tangan Megumi yang menghalangi pakaian atasnya. Gaara membuka paksa pakaian Megumi dan melemparnya entah kemana.

Megumi memekik. Ia menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya menggunakan tangannya. Gaara menyentakkan kembali tangan Megumi. Ia menarik paksa bra Megumi sampai robek dan melemparnya entah kemana. Kemudian Gaara mengisap puncak payudara Megumi seakan-akan ada susu keluar dari sana.

"Eeennggh.." erang Megumi.

Gaara menarik puting payudara Megumi dengan lembut. Megumi melenguh.

"Aaaannnhh..."

Gaara meremas payudara Megumi tanpa ampun, membuat Megumi merasa nikmat sekaligus sakit pada payudaranya.

"Aaaaahhh.."

Megumi tak mau Gaara melakukannya lebih jauh dari ini, Megumi mendorong Gaara. Tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Megumi tak mau ada yang melihat, sehingga Megumi menampar pipi Gaara sekeras mungkin.

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya. Megumi segera menjauh dari Gaara sambil menutupi tubuhnya.

Gaara terkekeh pelan, "Lumayan juga tamparanmu."

Megumi merasakan sinyal bahaya dari nada bicara Gaara. Maka ia segera masuk ke dalam kamar dan cepat-cepat menutup pintu kaca bening yang membatasi balkon dengan kamar itu. Saat sedang menutup pintu, Gaara dengan sigap menahan pintu dengan satu tangan kemudian menyentakkan daun pintu dengan keras sehingga menghasilkan bunyi benturan antara pintu dengan dinding. Pintu kaca sedikit retak karenanya.

Megumi segera berlari menjauhi Gaara yang sudah masuk ke dalam kamar. Megumi mencoba membuka pintu kamar, tapi dikunci.

_Sial_!, gerutu Megumi. Melihat tatapan Gaara yang begitu tajam dan gelap, Megumi bergetar. Megumi mencari-cari benda untuk melindungi dirinya bila Gaara tiba-tiba menyerang. Dapat, Megumi mendapatkan vas bunga.

Megumi melemparnya ke arah Gaara. Gaara dengan tenangnya sedikit menunduk untuk menghindari vas bunga yang melayang ke arah dirinya. Vas itu pecah membentur dinding di belakang Gaara.

"Uuh.." Megumi segera mencari apapun yang bisa ia lempar ke arah Gaara. Ia mendapat sebuah buku tebal bahasa asing di meja, segera ia lemparkan ke arah Gaara.

'Duaak..'

Megumi mundur kebelakang sambil membelalakkan mata, ngeri. Gaara meninju buku itu ke arah lain saat buku itu melayang ke arahnya. Buku itu terbanting ke atas lantai dengan suara yang keras.

"Ukh.." Megumi panik sekaligus ketakutan. Ia kembali mencari-cari benda untuk ia lemparkan lagi.

"Huh, apapun yang akan kau lemparkan itu, takkan mengenaiku." Remeh Gaara.

Megumi mengacuhkan perkataan Gaara. Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi kemudian mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat.

"Uuggh..!" Megumi mendorong lemari handuk di kamar mandi untuk menahan pintunya. Megumi juga berusaha mendorong lemari berisikan botol-botol sabun ke pintu, akan tetapi lemari itu terlalu berat. Ia tak kuat mendorongnya. Megumi mengambil handuk untuk menutupi dirinya. Ia mencari-cari tempat untuk bersembunyi.

'BRAAK...BRAAK..BRAAK..'

Tubuh Megumi bergetar ketakutan karena Gaara mencoba membuka pintu dengan cara menendangnya. Ia mondar-mandir mencari tempat persembunyian. Ia menemukan lift untuk membawa baju kotor, tetapi lift itu sempit dan hanya muat untuk sekeranjang pakaian. Megumi yang juga sedang panik itu jadi tidak bisa masuk kesana dengan tenang.

"BUKA PINTUNYA, BRENGSEK!" bentak Gaara dari luar sana. Megumi sangat ketakutan. Ia terus membaca doa, memohon kepada _Kami-sama _untuk menolongnya.

'BRAAK..BRAAK..BRAAK..'

"SIALAN! KUPASTIKAN KAU MERASA TERSIKSA, SAMA SEPERTIKU DI WAKTU 3 TAHUN YANG LALU!" ancam Gaara. Wajah Megumi memerah menahan tangis. Ia sangat ketakutan kepada Gaara yang terbakar oleh emosi.

Megumi makin panik dan ketakutan melihat pintu itu sebentar lagi bisa terbuka. Lemari handuk yang membantu menahan pintu itu pun bergetar saat Gaara menendang pintu.

"CEWEK BRENGSEK! JANGAN PERNAH KAU LARI DARIKU!"

'BRUAAAGGHH...'

Pintu terbuka. Megumi terperanjat kaget. Pintu itu masih separuh terbuka karena lemari yang menahannya. Megumi segera membawa keranjang penuh dengan baju kotor itu untuk menahan pintu. Kemudian segera berlari ke pojokan kamar mandi.

"KAU ADALAH MILIKKU, MEGUMI!"

'BRUAAAAGGHH...'

"H-Hah..!" Megumi tersentak kaget dan gemetaran ketakutan. Pintu menjeblak terbuka diiringi lemari handuk terlempar dan keranjang pakaian kotor terlempar jauh dan menabrak dinding terdekat. Baju berhamburan kemana-mana.

Terlihat Gaara berdiri di depan pintu. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, kepalan tangannya mengerat juga bergetar. Terlihat ada urat merah di punggung kepalan tangannya. Tatapan Gaara tajam dan menakutkan, emosi tersirat dalam manik _jade _Gaara.

Kaki Megumi melemas. Ia merosot ke bawah, meringkuk di ujung ruangan kamar mandi saat melihat Gaara berjalan ke arahnya. Bahunya bergetar. Megumi menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Gaara menyeringai melihat Megumi yang bagaikan kucing kecil ketakutan tak berdaya saat menghadapi singa liar di depannya. Melihat tangan Megumi yang bergetar sambil merapatkan handuk di tubuhnya, Gaara menyeringai makin lebar. Seakan puas melihat Megumi ketakutan dan tak berdaya di depannya.

"_Are you scared, little cat?_" tanya Gaara dengan nada meremehkan.

Megumi tak berani memandang Gaara, ia menoleh ke samping untuk menghindari tatapan Gaara yang seakan menusuk dirinya, membuatnya merinding. Megumi menutup matanya serapat mungkin.

Gaara menarik tangan Megumi dengan kasar agar Megumi berdiri. Megumi berdiri dengan badan sedikit oleng karena tarikan Gaara. Gaara memeluk tubuh Megumi dan mengangkatnya. Kemudian berjalan cepat menuju kamar.

Gaara melempar Megumi ke atas tempat tidur. Kemudian barulah ia naik ke atasnya. Mengurung Megumi menggunakan kedua tangannya dan menyangga tubuhnya memakai kedua dengkul kakinya. Gaara menatap tajam ke manik mata _amethyst _gelap milik Megumi. Mata Megumi sedikit berair karena tangis yang sempat tumpah saat di kamar mandi tadi.

Gaara menyeringai kepada Megumi, "Kau sudah takkan bisa lari dariku lagi, Megumi."

"_K-Kami-sama.._t-tolonglah hambamu ini..." gumam Megumi lirih dan begitu pelan, Megumi menutup matanya. Bibirnya bergetar. Tetapi sayangnya, Gaara bisa mendengarnya.

"_Kami-sama _sedang berpihak kepadaku, Megumi. Sekalipun kau berdoa berkali-kali, itu percuma." Sahut Gaara. Entah mengapa emosinya sedikit menurun mendengar lirihan Megumi tadi.

Megumi mulai menangis. Keperawanannya yang selama 19 tahun ini ia jaga dan hanya ingin ia serahkan kepada orang yang benar-benar ia cintai, akan terenggut sepenuhnya oleh lelaki yang sama sekali tak ia cintai.

Gaara sedikit luluh melihat air mata Megumi mengalir. Hendak tangannya ia gunakan untuk menghapus air mata Megumi, Megumi melirihkan dengan pelan nama Deidara dan meminta maaf kepada Deidara, Tomo, dan Hikari. Tangan Gaara berhenti di udara. Rahangnya mengeras. Emosinya kembali naik mendengar nama Deidara dilirihkan oleh Megumi.

'PLAAK..'

Tangan yang mulanya ingin menghapus air mata Megumi, menampar keras pipi Megumi. Megumi memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih.

"Deidara lagi...kapan kau bisa melupakannya, hah!?" hardik Gaara.

"Selamanya...aku takkan melupakannya." dengan pelan Megumi mengucapkannya. "Kenangan yang telah kami bina, menumbuhkan rasa cinta kasih yang kuat dalam hatiku."

Rahang Gaara makin mengeras mendengarnya.

"Sekalipun kau menamparku, mencaci makiku, aku takkan melupakannya. Karena rasa sakit yang kau berikan tidak membunuh rasa cintaku kepadanya." Dengan mata tertutup, Megumi mengucapkannya. Perlahan Megumi membuka matanya, menampilkan manik mata _dark amethyst _Megumi yang menyiratkan keberanian dan keteguhan. Saat kenangan-kenangannya bersama Deidara selama ini, menumbuhkan rasa berani dalam hati Megumi.

Gaara menutup matanya rapat-rapat sehingga dahinya berkerut. Matanya terasa berdenyut. Kemudian Gaara membuka matanya lagi.

"Walau pun begitu, aku takkan membiarkan cintaku ini menjadi sia-sia. Aku tahu kau belum ada rasa cinta kepadaku. Kau pasti tak mau denganku, kan? Tetapi, aku benar-benar tak ingin kehilanganmu lagi. Sudah cukup aku bersabar, sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit. Sekarang, aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku, apapun itu." Gaara membalas tatapan Megumi. Ia mengucapkannya dengan tenang.

Megumi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Tapi.."

"SUDAHLAH!" bentak Gaara. Megumi diam.

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU AKAN MELAKUKANNYA!" Megumi memberontak mencoba bebas dari kekangan Gaara saat mendengarnya. Tetapi sebelah tangan Gaara menahan kedua tangannya.

Gaara merobek sprei putih tempat tidurnya untuk dijadikan tali. Kemudian mengikat tangan Megumi menggunakan tali kain itu. Gaara melepas handuk yang menyelimuti Megumi kemudian membuangnya ke bawah tempat tidur.

"Hentikan! Lepaskan!" Megumi menjerit-jerit sambil menggeliat. Tetapi tidak digubris oleh Gaara yang sibuk membuka celana tidur Megumi. Kaki Megumi tidak lagi terbalut oleh celana tidur. Kemudian barulah Gaara membuka pakaian atasnya sendiri.

Megumi tidak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi.

'DUAK..'

Megumi menendang perut Gaara kemudian mendorongnya. Megumi turun dari tempat tidur, tetapi kakinya ditahan oleh tangan Gaara. Sehingga Megumi kehilangan keseimbangan, kemudian jatuh dengan punggung menabrak lantai dan kaki di atas karena masih ditahan Gaara. Megumi menendang tangan Gaara dengan kaki sebelahnya yang tidak ditahan oleh Gaara. Setelah terlepas, Megumi cepat-cepat mundur ke belakang.

Gaara turun dari tempat tidur. Kemudian menahan pergelangan kaki Megumi.

"Ugh.." Megumi mencoba menendang Gaara, tetapi Gaara menahannya.

'BRAAK...'

Dengan satu sentakan Gaara menekan tubuh Megumi. Punggung Megumi menabrak lantai dengan cukup keras. Megumi meringis kesakitan.

Gaara menempelkan bibirnya kepada bibir Megumi yang agak memerah karena terlalu lama digigit oleh Megumi. Kemudian melumatnya tanpa ampun tanpa peduli Megumi yang mencoba memberontak karena ditiban oleh Gaara.

Sepertinya _Kami-sama _memberinya bantuan. Tali yang mengikat tangan Megumi longgar sehingga Megumi bisa melepas tangannya dari tali.

'PLAKK..'

Megumi menampar dengan keras pipi Gaara. Tetapi Gaara tidak mengubah posisinya. Gaara menarik dengan keras rambut Megumi, membuat pemiliknya menjerit kesakitan. Gaara bangkit kemudian menarik Megumi ke pelukannya dan menggendongnya. Gaara melempar tubuh Megumi dengan keras ke atas tempat tidur sampai tempat tidur itu bergoyang. Megumi hampir jatuh ke tepi tempat tidur karena kerasnya lemparan Gaara.

Gaara naik ke atas tempat tidur, mengikat tangan Megumi dengan kuat, tak peduli itu membuat bekas merah di tangan gadisnya. Kemudian ia membuka celana panjangnya dengan tak sabaran.

"Tidak! Hentikan, Gaara! Kumohon!" Megumi berteriak, memohon kepada Gaara untuk menghentikannya. Tetapi malah dibalas dengan tamparan oleh Gaara. Pipi Megumi memerah karena sudah beberapa kali ditampar oleh Gaara. Megumi terisak keras.

Megumi makin terisak keras saat melihat kejantanan Gaara yang tegak dan seperti menantang dirinya.

"Tidaaak! Gaara!"

"Megumi!"

'SLEEB...'

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Megumi menjerit dengan keras saat Gaara langsung saja memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubangnya dengan sekali hentakan. Megumi menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Darah keluar dari lubang Megumi. Selaput dara-nya, robek. Kejantanan Gaara yang besar dan mengeras itu menerobos masuk ke dalam lubang Megumi yang sempit dan masih perawan itu. Bayangkanlah, rasa sakit yang diterima Megumi.

Megumi sudah tidak perawan lagi.

Megumi sudah bukan milik Deidara lagi.

Tubuhnya, segalanya yang akan Megumi berikan kepada Deidara, direbut oleh Sabaku no Gaara.

Rasa sakit yang diterima Megumi bercampur dengan rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Hatinya terasa dirobek-robek karena perbuatan Gaara yang tidak berperasaan. Megumi merasa hancur. Hancur luar dan dalam. Rasa sakit, baik fisik maupun mentalnya membuat tubuhnya bergetar.

Megumi merasa seperti wanita murahan.

Gaara menghela napas. Nafsunya tadi sudah membeludak sehingga tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung saja memasukkan dalam-dalam kejantanannya ke dalam lubang sempit Megumi. Apa sensasi yang Gaara dapatkan? Nikmat...sangat nikmat. Dinding kewanitaan Megumi berkedut dan memijat-mijat kejantanannya. Ugh, baru pertama kali ini Gaara merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini. Memang, ia tidak melakukan seks bebas. Ia sudah merencanakan hal ini sehingga ia hanya ingin melakukannya kepada satu orang, yaitu gadis..oh, wanita yang sedang menangis keras saat ini.

_Persetan dengan dia sedang menangis...persetan dia merasa kesakitan_, batin Gaara yang telah dikuasai oleh nafsu.

Gaara mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia memasuk-keluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Megumi. Sesekali ia sengaja menyentuhkan kejantanannya ke titik klirotis Megumi.

"Aaahhh...! H-Ahhhhnnn...!" desah Megumi. Rasa yang sekarang ia rasakan adalah nikmat...sekaligus agak perih. Wajahnya terdongak ke atas. Peluh menuruni pelipisnya.

"Aaaahh...nnnhh..." Megumi mencoba menahan erangannya. Gaara terkekeh pelan karena kenikmatan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Aaaaahhnn..ahhh~..H-Hentikaaaaaannnhh..G-Gaaraahh.." Mulut memang bisa berbohong, tetapi tubuhnya tidak. Terlihat jelas bahwa tubuh Megumi sangat menikmatinya, sehingga Gaara melanjutkannya dengan tempo yang cepat. Gaara sesekali mendesis pelan.

"T-Tidaaaakkh...B-Berhentiii..Aaaahhnnhh...Aahhnnn~" erangan dan desahan Megumi sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

"Hh.." Gaara berusaha untuk tidak mengerang. Ia mempercepat tempo pergerakan pinggulnya.

"Aaaahhnn...! Ahh! Ahh! Aaaahh...Gaaraaaa...!"

"Khh.._damn it_."

"Hhmmmhh..! Aahhhnnhh...! Nnnhhh...!"

"_S-Shit_!"

"Aaaahhhhh...! Ah! Ah! Tungguhh, Gaaraaa! A-Aku...aku mau.."

Gaara menyeringai, ia tahu apa maksud Megumi.

"Hmmh.." Gaara sepertinya sama seperti Megumi. Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia lebih mempercepat temponya.

"G-G-Gaara! S-Sudaaah..A-Aku..mau...AAAAAAHHHHH~!"

"Uhh.."

Mereka mengeluarkan cairannya secara bersamaan. Gaara menopang tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Nafas Megumi tersengal-sengal.

Gaara tertawa pelan, tetap dengan seringaiannya. "Kau sudah menjadi milikku, Megumi Ryuuno."

"Ukh.." Megumi menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Hiks..hiks.." ia mulai menangis. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia tertidur karena kelelahan.

Gaara mengecup kening Megumi yang basah akan peluhnya itu. "Selamat tidur, 'boneka'ku."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bila ada kejanggalan dan keanehan, tolong beritahu melalui review kalian semua. ^^

Saran, kritik, flame, pujian, apapun itu, Natsu terima dengan senang hati. Asal mem-flame tetapi tidak dengan bahasa kasar, Natsu merasa dihargai kerja kerasnya.

Sankyuu~ ^^

R & R, _minna-san_?


End file.
